Favor From The Black Raven
by Manga-Anime-Lunatic
Summary: The rest of the Suicide Squad bust themselves out of jail. They go to Joker and Harley for help and shockingly they agree. But when Waller finds out their hiding place they need to get away from there fast. And so Joker has no other choice but to contact his old friend Black Raven. Who is even worse than he is. And the prices you have to pay for his help are a lot higher.
1. Help ?

Ok the idea for this story came to me out of nowhere really. I'm also to really sure will this be a original title but it has to go by something for the time being.

Help ?

It was around 3 in the morning when Joker and Harley were woken up by one of their henchmens saying that there are some two strange guys and a mutant at the entrance door to the club who want to talk with them.

"I swear this better be important or I'll shoot them on the spot." Joker threatened while buttoning up his shirt. "I agree with you Puddin." Harley pulled her hair into two even pigtails. Joker took a gun out of his nightstand drawer and shove it into his trousers right on the line with his spine. Then him and his queen went downstairs to meet the unwanted guests.

"Deadshot ? Boomi ? Croc ?" Harley looked in disbelief at her former comrades in world saving standing outside her boyfriends club's front door. They were beaten up and drenched from the rain. Even if they tried they could not deny that they were all taking part in some big fight within the last 24 hours. "You know these morons ?" Joker turn to her. "I do Puddin. They are the guys that along with me, sword girl, flame man and soldier guy saved the world from that crazy witch. I told you about it." Harley explain. "That's good Harls but I want to know why are they at my fucking door at 3 am." Joker turn to look at them. "We need some help Joker." Deadshot said firmly. Joker burst out into a laugh. "And why should I help yous. I can easily kill you all right now." Joker said. "Hey look man. I purposely missed shooting your fiance, just so that she could be with you again. So you own me." Deadshot explain. "I bust Harley out of jail myself so I owe you nothing." Joker was getting annoyed. "And even if I would only be in debt to you and not you and those two pieces of shit behind you." Joker point at Boomerang and Killer Croc.

Joker was about to slam the door in their face when Harley stop him. "What is it Harls. Wanna kill them after all ? Cause I'm all down with that baby. You know I like to commit a crime before I go to bed. It helps me sleep better." Joker turn to her. "I think we could at least listen to them Puddin. After all I do consider them my friends." Harley said. The Joker grunt and crack his neck. "Ok you scumbags have 5 minutes to explain everything. When the time is up I'll kill you all personally." He open the door wider and let them in.

"You mate can I have a beer please. My mouth never felt so dry in my entire life." Boomerang asked when they walked pass the bar. "If you won't shut up I'll force a pound of sand down your throat and then your mouth will really be dry." Joker turn his head too look at him. "All right mate. You could just have said no." Boomerang rose his hands in defence.

"Ok talk." Joker ordered when they sat down at one of the VIP areas of the club. Harley sat on Jokers lap and he wrapped his hand around her waist. "We escaped out of jail a few hours ago and need a good hiding place." Deadshot went string to the point. "That explains why you guys look like as if a truck drove over you." Harley comment and joker laugh and her joke. "And that's exactly why I love Pooh." He pull her down for a kiss. "Now coming back to you scumbags." He said when they part. "Why do you think I will let you hide at my house. Especially when I myself am trying to stand out as little as possible since now I not only have to worry about the bat but that bitch Waller. And I will not allow anyone to take my Queen away from me. Especially since I only got her back." He explain. "Oh Puddin you really do love me." Harley hug him. He just pat her back in return. "Come on mate we were keeping an eye on your woman. If we weren't there she would have kill herself." Boomerang said annoyed. "What did you say ?" Joker asked pulling out his gun and putting it up to Boomerangs forehead. "Easy mate easy." Boomerang rose his hands. "Do you have a death wish ?" Joker asked and reload the gun. "No mate no. I'm sorry mate ok ? I'm sorry." If not the fact that you seem to amuse my Queen as she laughed a lot with talking about you I would have killed you on the spot. Or rather I should kill you for doing just that." Joker took the gun away. He than sat back down and pull Harley back onto his lap. "Btw Boomi what's wrong with your eye ?" Harley asked. "I took a bullet." Was all he said. "Then we should call you Captain Blindspot from now on." She giggle. Boomerang wanted to fight back but decided not to. Joker is one of those people no one wants to fight.

"Ok you little fuckers. Your time is up. Get the hell out of here before I'll get mad." Joker said and push Harley off himself to get up. "Come on J you are our last hope." Deadshot said. "Does it look like I care ?" Joker asked. "I don't know Pudding maybe we could help them. We don't know when we might need their help and your help always comes with a price. Doesn't it Mistah J." Harley proposed. Joker looked at her and then at the trio sitting on the sofa with a loud grunt. "Ok you all better kiss my queens feet from now because you owe her your lives." Joker said and walked away pulling Harley behind him. "Thank you Puddin." Harley kiss him on the cheek. "You can thank me in a different way Harls." Joker pulled her closer to himself and kiss her aggressively.

Ok that's it for Chapter 1 the next chapter should be out pretty soon. Thank you all for reading **HAVE A MAD DAY** and stay tooned for more. See you all next time.


	2. Enchantress

Ok this is chapter 2. Hope that you will like it.

* * *

Enchantress

A few days had passed since Deadshot, Boomerang and Croc arrived at Jokers and Harley's hideout. And as long as they didn't annoy Mistha. J or stare at Harley for too long everything was alright. Though Joker once tried to shoot Boomerang starting a fight while drunk and demolishing a part of the club's bar. Other than that everyone seems to get along. At least to some extent.

"Yo mate bring me a beer or two." Boomerang called out to one of the Joker's henchmen. They were sitting in one of the VIP areas after the club close down for the night. It was around 4 in the morning. "No alcohol for you. You little fucker. After the scene you caused 2 days ago I will never again let you drink any of my alcohol." Joker stated. "But how else am I meant to take the pain away ?" Boomerang asked pointing at his left eye. The morning after their arrival. Harly with the help of Croc who was holding Boomerang down. Took the bullet out of his eye. Or rather she took the entire eye out. Boomerang was shouting like crazy. He was also shaking quite a bit and in the end there was a big mess to clean up and Boomerang himself fainted from losing a bit too much blood.

"We have painkillers and morphine upstairs. You can have some if you want. After all I'm not that much of a monster." Joker said and pull Harley onto his lap. "Na I rather have some vodka instead. Or polish spirit it's said to be the strongest alcohol you can legally purchase." Boomerang said. ( _That is said to be the truth as Polish spirit contains 95 % or more alcohol and it is legal to buy over the age of 18_ ) "If you won't shut up I really will kill you." Joker warned him. Deadshot just look at Boomerang in a way that said don't start. With a grunt Boomerang looked at the bar. But looked right back at the table before them as it start to shake. "What the fuck mate ?" He asked. Now everyone was looking at the table. Seconds later it felt as if the entire building was shaking and the lights start to flash. "What the hell is going on ?" The Joker asked while looking around. He also tighten his hold on Harley. Another few seconds later the lights went completly out. Boomerang took his lighter out and light it only to scream and drop in onto the ground. "What is it bro ?" Deadshot asked. Their eyes were slowly getting use to the dark. "It's that bitch mate. She's back." Boomerang shout. "Who the fuck is back. Speak up !" Joker shout. "Is it Waller ?" Asked Croc. "No. It's that fucking witch." Mumble Boomerang. "That's impossible Boomi. She is dead remember ? We killed her." Harley said. "Are you sure." Asked a mysterious voice before the lights turned back on and everything stop shaking.

Everyone looked in the direction the voice came from and immediately became petrified. "Hello children." Said Enchantress who now stood before them. "See I fucking told you it was her." Boomerang said. "Oh yes it is me." Enchantress confirmed. "But this time it's the real me. Not a possessed body." She explained.

"Well that's nice but what the fuck are you doing at my club ?" Joker asked the witch annoyed. Everyone except Harley looked at him as if he was crazy but then they remembered that he is a psycho after all. They just hoped that Enchantress won't kill them along with him. Enchantress laugh. "You are a brave one my child." She said. "I'm not your child. If I had a mother that looked like you I would have killed myself a long time ago." Joker said even more annoyed. That made Deadshot, Boomerang and Croc even more worried. While Enchantress laugh once more. "If not the fact that I'm actually in need of the help of you all. You would have already been dead clown." Enchantress explain. This time it was Joker that went into a laughing fit. "You." He pointed at Enchantress while still getting over his fit. "The so said most powerful witch on the world is in need of our help ?" He laughed again.

"That's the funniest thing I have heard in awhile." He admit and took a deep breath to calm himself down a little. Enchantress looked at him evilly. "To your information clown. Yes. I have been reborn a short time ago and it will take some time for my full powers to regenerate. For the time being even I can't properly protect myself from that woman Waller. And so I decided that I will side with you lot till my powers are back and when that will happen let's say that I will own each and every single one of a favor. Whether will it be a dream come true or for pink unicorns to really exist." She looked at Boomerang with a smile when she said the last sentence. "How the fuck…" He said but was cut of by Joker. "And who said that we will help you in the first place huh ?" The Joker asked. "I am not asking you for one of your so called favors clown. It's a demand." She said. "Well dear no one demands me." He simply said. "You either help me or I side with someone else and kill you all right now. I have just enough power to do that." She revel. "Maybe you should consider it Puddin. I saw what she can do and she might become of use to us one day." Harley said. "That's right J. This crazy bitch can do some pretty amazing and fucked up stuff." Deadshot agreed. Joker looked at Enchantress than at Harley and Deadshot and back to the witch. "Ok. But what they say better be true or I'll kill ya." He said in a serious tone. "That my dear clown is impossible to do." Enchantress smile at him sneakily. "And don't call me clown. It's Mistha. J, Joker or just J." Joker said annoyed and got up from his seat along with Harley. The two of them then head to the apartment upstairs. The trio quickly followed them to get as far away as possible form Enchantress. Who was glaring at them as if she was about to kill them or worse.

* * *

Ok this was it for this chapter. I hope that you liked it. **HAVE A MAD DAY.** Stay tooned for more and See you all soon !


	3. Waller

Ok this is chapter 3. Hope you will like it.

* * *

Waller

It's been two days since Enchantress showed up out of nowhere and joined the gang. She didn't cause any trouble and seemed to be acting like a pretty normal human being. But everyone was keeping their distance from her. They didn't talk to her but she didn't talk to them either so it was easy. Everything looked as if it was going fine and pretty soon they all would leave The Jokers den and return to their own lives. But that was just the silence before a storm. A really bad storm.

"Boss. Boss you gotta get out here quick." One of the The Joker henchmen called while banning on his bedroom door. " That better be important or I'll kill you." Joker respond and got out of bed. "Want me to go with you Puddin ?" Harley asked. As she was also woken up by the shouting henchman. "Na. Harls I'll take care of it myself. You go back to sleep." He lean down and kiss her on the head before leaving the room while still buttoning up his shirt.

"What is it you scumbag. Speak." Joker demanded looking at the scared henchman. "It'll be better if you will see it for yourself Sir." The henchman said." Joker grunt and order him to lead the way. The henchman lead him to one of the side entrances to the club. Outside the door lay about a dozen if not more of Joker's other henchmen. All were dead. "What the fuck is this ?" Joker asked and turn to the henchman once again. "They were the people assigned for tonight's watch boss. No one has any idea what happened or how. We also have no idea who did it. That russian guy Igor saw them lying here dead through the open toilet window when he want to take a piss." The henchman explain afraid. "You are all a bunch of useless idiots !" Shout Joker. "There is like a 100 of you here and no one saw or heard anything ? That is fucking impossible !" He shout even louder. "I will kill you all if you one of you won't explain it till sunrise." He got really mad now, caught the henchman by shirt and shook him violently.

"Why are you shouting mate ? We can hear you on third floor." Asked Boomerang as he walk towards Joker. Deadshot and Croc behind him. Joker just step aside so they could have a look themselves. Deadshot just whistle at the sight while Boomerang said. "What the fuck mate." Croc didn't seem to be moved by the scene at all. Deadshot step outside and start walking around the dead bodies. "It was done by a pro." He stated. "And how the fuck so you know that ?" Joker asked. "They all got a bullet right in between the eyes. I have to admit I could not have done it better myself." Deadshot admit. "Can you tell who did it ?" Joker asked with hope. "In my opinion it was someone from the military but I'm not a hundred percent sure." Joker grunt and flatten his green hair back with his hands.

"Hey J there's something here." Deadshot bend down and pick up an envelope that lay in the open hand of one of the shot henchmen. "It has your name on it." He hand it to him. Joker took the envelope from him and tore it open with his teeth. He then spat the piece he tore out and pull out a letter. "Fuck." He said when he was done reading it. "What is it J ?" Asked Deadshot. Joker just hand him the letter and ordered to read it outloud. It said

 _Hello Joker. If you thought that you are an unfundable person you were wrong. One of your business partners started sinning like a bird when we tortured him a little. You have nowhere to hide now. And what you see on your yard right now is just a warning. You can give up yourself or you will share the faith of your henchmen._

 _P.S I know that the rest of the Task Force X are hiding at your den._

 _Sign._ _ **A. Waller**_

"Hell that bitch is surly annoying." Deadshot said. "You got that right mate. We should have killed her when he had the chance to. Flag would not even try to stop us. He is so grateful to us for saving his woman." Boomerang said. "I can't agree with you more." Croc grunt. "What are we going to do now J ?" Asked Deadshot. "For now let's get back to bed. In the morning we'll share the news with Harley and the witch. Maybe she'll be able to do something about it." Joker explain. "You seriously want to trust that freak ?" Asked Boomerang. "Over a dozen of my people died and no one saw or heard anything. Waller is a sneaky bitch and knows the right people. She might be a problem even for me." Joker admit though not to willingly. Deadshot and Boomerang exchange looks. They understood that they are in some deep shit.

Morning

After breakfast Joker called everyone including Enchantress to one of the VIP areas. They had become their regular meeting place by now. "What is it Puddin ? Did something happen ?" Harley asked when she notice that Joker was seeming worried. "Indeed Harls. Indeed." Was all he said and pull her down to sit on his lap. "Waller had found us and knows that all of you are here. I'm not sure about you witch but it might be possible knowing that bitch." Joker explain. "But you can manage her can't you Mistha. J ?" Harley asked. "Well Pooh I don't think so. She is a powerful one to deal with and has many connections that I sadly lack." Joker admit not to willingly.

" J thought that maybe you could do something about it." Deadshot look at Enchantress. "My powers are still far too weak. I lookes as is it will take much longer than I had expected for them to regenerate. All I am capable of doing at the moment is to create a protective force shield around the building. But it won't last for long as keeping it up will weaken me. I say that I could keep it up for three days at the maximum." Enchantress explain in a surprisingly gentle tone. "Since when do you wear clothes ?" Boomerang asked her looking at her weirdly. Enchantress just send him an evil glare and that was enough to shut him.

"So in other words you can just buy us some time." Deadshot state. The witch nod her head. "What are we going to do now Puddin ?" Harley asked and wrapped her hands around Joker's neck. "I have no idea Harls. I need some time to think." Joker said. He seemed to be away from them all with his thoughts. " I say that we all need to get the fuck out of here." Boomerang state. "Like I don't fucking know that Captain Blindspot." Joker used this nickname to annoy him. "But unlike you I'm not an idiot. Tell me have you ever thought about where would we all go ? It's obvious that we need to stick together if we want to stand some kind of a chance against Waller in case of an attack." Joker start to get mad. "Have you thought about it at all ?" He asked. Boomerang just shook his head in response. "Exactly." Was all Joker said. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and flattened his hair back with his hands. "Also finding a place where that bitch won't find us is near impossible. She has connections nearly everywhere." Deadshot said annoyed. "Now that you said that. I do know a person who could help us. You could say that he's my friend and thanks to something he did a long time ago. He now is protected by the Japanese crown and is given amnesty in not only Japan but all countries that had signed an alliance with it threw out it's history." Joker said. "Then why are you still fucking around and sitting here contact him." Boomerang shout. "Oh please Puddin don't everyone but not him. I beg of you." Harley hug the Joker tight. "Why is she so opposed to it clown ?" Enchantress got interested in Harley behaviour.

"Well you see." Joker started. "This guy is even worse than I am. Believe me he may not be a psycho but he is a lot worse. And the prices you have to pay for his help are twice if not three times higher than mine." He explain. "But can he for sure help us ?" Deadshot asked. Joker nod. "Who ever is a guest at his house cannot be as much as be touched by the cops or any other organisation for that matter." He said. "Then we have no choice J. You need to contact him. We'll pay our debt to him somehow." Deadshot pressed him. "You don't understand. You don't know him and don't know what sort things he is capable of." Joker said. " J he might be our last hope to fucking live. Will he kill us if you'll ask him to meet with us ?" Deadshot asked. "No. His company is one of the rare things that come free." Joker said and turn his sight at the ground. "Then you know what to do." Deadshot motion with his head at the pocket he knew Joker keeps his phone in. With a nod the clown reach for the phone. "Please don't" Harley grab his hand. "They are right Harls. He might be his last hope." Joker free his hand from her grip and took his phone out.

He opened his contacts and searched for the right number. When he found it he looked at it for a few seconds. He hadn't contacted him in years and has no idea what to expect. He swallowed hard pressed the call sign on his phone. After a short signal he finally heard a voice on the other side.

" _Well,well, well. The clown prince of crime is calling me after such a long time. To what my I own the honour. Your Majesty ?"_ Asked someone in a sarcastic way.

"Rea you old bastard. It's so good to hear you. How have you been doing ?" Asked Joker in the most jolly way he could.

" _Pretty good to be honest. But don't try to sugar me up. Why are you fucking calling me ? I haven't heard from you for four years and I doubt that you are just calling to ask me how I am._

Joker swallow hard.

" _So I was right. Now speak up." Rea demanded._

"You see old friend. I need to ask you something but I would rather do it in person. You know eye to eye." Joker explain. He tries his best to not let his voice break.

" _Ok. I don't mind taking a little trip to the United States. I'll be there in an hour." Said Rea._

"So quickly ?" Joker asked shocked.

" _I'm a fucking half demon J. I can do some pretty amazing fucked up shit." He laugh into the phone. "You better have some good drinks at that old club of yours. You know I don't drink piss." He said and hung up._

Joke took the phone away from his ear with a deep sigh. "And ? What did he say ?" Asked Deadshot. "He'll be here in an hour. "Does he really live that close ?" Asked Deadshot. "Not really. He is kind of a demon." Said Joker still in a bit of shock. "A what ?" Asked Boomerang. "A demon." Answer Joker. "First that bloody witch and now demons. What the fuck has that world turn into." Boomerang grunt in disapproval. "Look bro as long as he can save my life he can be a fucking Leprechaun ok. I have a daughter that I need to take care of. So I don't care about your opinions." Deadshot warned him. Boomerang grunt again. "Hey Hector !" Joker called out to the barman. "What is it boss ?" He asked. "Take two bottles of our finest Scotch Whisky and put it in the freezer will you." He ordered him. "Will do boss." The young man disappear into the storage room. While everyone except Harley looked at Joker questioningly. "Puddin I don't know will even the finest Scotch be enough to bribe him." Harley said worried and look down at him. Joker look up at her. "Well baby it's all I can get in an hour so let's hope it will be enough." He said.

* * *

Ok everyone that was chapter 3. I hope that you liked it. In the next chapter we will meet the famous Black Raven from the story's title ! **HAVE A MAD DAY !** Stay tooned for more and See you all soon !


	4. Black Raven

Ok here is chapter 4. In which you finally get to meet the Black Raven in person.

* * *

Black Raven

When Joker saw a black Ferrari pull up at his club's car park. He shout at the barman to take the Whisky out of the freezed. A few second later he heard the car door close with an echo and saw a man he considered his friend of some kind walk up to the door.

He was pretty tall a nearly 180 cm height. He wore a black specially tailored suit without the vest. Just a white shirt. And purple silk tie tied in a perfect windsor . His coal black hair blend in with his hat and his eyes were hid behind a pair of shades.

Joker took a deep breath before he heard a knock on the door. He open them with his usual smile of a psycho killer. " Rae. It's so nice to see you." He open the door and shook hands with him. "Yeah. Yeah. Where's my drink ?" Raven asked. "Oh yes. Hector pour the man a glass of our finest ice cold Scotch Whisky. On the house will you." Joker look at the seemingly confused barman. "At it boss." He took out a clean glass and wiped it once more with a new glass wiping cloth. "Just a glass ?" Raven asked lowering his shades with one finger exposing his unusual deep purple eyes. "I won't even get a good taste out of it. Give a bottle and then we can talk." He said and push the shades back up. "You heard the mad." Joker looked at the barman. The man just nod and hand Raven the Whisky bottle. "Do you want some ice sir ?" He asked politely. " Na it dilutes the drink and not only makes it weaker but takes away the taste . But you can cool the glass." Raven said. "And how do I do that ?" Asked the confused barman. "You rinse it with ice fucking cold water you moron. That way the glass will give away it's cold to the drink. Those are simple rules of fucking Physics. Did you ever want to school ?" Raven asked the scared man. The man just nod his head. "Well you must have slept through your classes since you can't even remember such a simple rule." Raven said. While the Joker motion at the barman to do what Raven had just tell him. When he did so he hand the glass to Raven and Joker lead him to the VIP area in which the rest of the crew was waiting.

"Harley." Raven said with a smile and kiss her hand."Hello Birdy." She smile at him. "You are still with that clown ? Don't you want to be with a real man who unlike him will never allow his women to be taken to jail ?" He asked looking at Joker who just giggle no matter how much he wanted to shoot the guy right now. Raven then laugh. "Kidding. She is yours J. You know me." He said. Joker just nod. Raven turn to the rest of the crew. "Who the fuck are you lot ?" He asked looking at Boomerang, Deadshot and Croc. "Oh and by the way. Hello Enchi. It's nice to see you again hot stuff." He lower his shades and blink at Enchantress. "It's nice to see you too Zane." She stood and he kiss her hand. "Wait you know each other ?" Asked Deadshot. "Yeah we do. But I don't know you. Once again. Who the fuck are you lot ?" He turn to them again. "I'm Deadshot but you can call me Floyd." Deadshot shook hands with him. "Boomerang." Was all Boomerang said and also shook his hand. "And you alligator ?" Raven look at him. "Croc." Grunt Croc. He didn't shook hands with him. "That's better. I'm Black Raven also known as Zane Carson. The only reason why I tell you that is because no matter how much you will try. You will never be able to use that that knowledge against me. I'm fucking untouchable." He said and took a seat beside Enchantress. He then pour himself a glass of Whisky and drank it in one go.

"Ok let's get to the point what do you want ?" He look at Joker and Harley who as usual sat on his lap. "We need your help." Joker said. "That I fucking know already. What is it exactly. "This one bitch Waller is after us and we need a better place to hide." Joker said bluntly. But inside he was shaking like crazy. "Ah I get it." Raven had another glass of Whisky. "You want me to help you lot with that since I am untouchable and so are my guests. Isn't it ?" He ask. Joker just nod. Raven laugh and had another glass. He was drinking that Whisky as if it was water.

"You know what ? I actually wouldn't mind that all that much." He said surprisingly. "I killed the last of the people I was after. You of course know what I mean." He looked at Joker. "And decided to take a little break from crime. All that killing start to bore me. And since I can't go to jail it's no fun. I always wanted to explode a prison." He admit. "So having some company around the house would be nice. I'd have someone to talk to, Someone to drink with, Watch a match with, Or even play chess if one of you even knows how to play." He laugh. "But there is just one little issue." He finish. "And what is it ?" Joker asked. "I doubt will those three fuckers here." He pointed at Deadshot, Boomerang and Croc. "Will be able to pay the price for my help. I know you will. After all I treat you like a younger brother and your prices are always lower. While Enchi and I go way back so she is one of the few people on this world that actually don't have to pay me anything." He explain. "Did you fuck with him or what." Boomerang asked Enchantress. This time it was both the witch and demon that glare at him. "And why the fuck does it interest you. Huh ?" Raven got up from his seat and took a step towards Boomerang. "Even if she fucking did it's none of your business." He pull out a gun and stuck it to his head. "Ok mate. I'm sorry." Boomerang rose his hands to his heads level. "One more word and I'll fucking kill you." Raven took the gun away and sat back down beside Enchantress.

"Excuse me man but how are we to know can or can't we pay that price. If you haven't state it to us yet ?" Deadshot asked. Raven turn his attention to him. "Oh that's easy. The price is that you will simply owe me a favour. That's it." Raven smile. "Yeah well I'm pretty damn good at shooting so if you will ever need to eliminate anyone I'm the one for the job. "Look kiddo." Raven start. "I'm 478 fucking years old. I'm a half demon. I can fly and see in a as far as 15 fucking miles away from where I stand. Can you shoot someone who's that far away ?" He asked. Deadshot shook his head. "Exactly while I can. I was there when some of the first guns were invented and I know how to use them all. So when will you know as much as I do. Then we could talk. But for now shut the fuck up will you." Raven once again lower his shades to expose his demon purple eyes. Deadshot just swallow hard and nod. Raven smile and looked around. "Does anyone else have anything else to say ?" He asked. They all shook their heads. "In that case. Joker, Harley, Enchi." He looked at the three of them. "You are more then welcome to stay at my place. The rest can be killed for all I care." He said. "I'll be outside smoking. You have time to decide till I come back." He took the Whisky with him and walk away.

"What are we to fucking do now ?" Asked Boomerang. "I told you he is worse then me." Joker remind them. "Fuck." Was all Boomerang said. "Maybe I can help you three and that would my debt to you repaid." Enchantress said. "And what will you do ? Fuck with him ? Can you do anything more with the amount of powers you have.

" As Zane said before it should not interest you. I have known him for most of his life and I'm sure I could negotiate with him a little." She explain. "The choice is yours. Do we have a deal ?" She ask. The three of them looked at one another and then Deadshot nod his head. Enchantress giggle and disappear in a mysterious black power.

After about ten minutes Enchantress appear again in the same place she had teleported form and Raven came and join her on the sofa moments later. "It's your lucky day you little fuckers." He state looking and Deadshot, Boomerang and Croc. "You better the thanking Enchi on your knees because thanks to her you are going to Japan. "I give you all 20 minutes to pack and not a second more. If some of you wont' come on time. I don't give a fuck about it and drive off without you." He warn them. "Wait drive to Japan." Deadshot was confused. "You'll see if you'll come on time. "You also had alcohol." Croc point out. "I can't get drunk thanks to my fucked up half demon half human genes. I drink cause I like the taste." He clear that up and leave. As soon as they hear the door slam they all ran to their rooms. Except Enchantress who once again that day teleport herself with the use of her powers.

* * *

Ok that was chapter 4. I hope that you liked it. **HAVE A MAD DAY.** Stay tooned for more and See you all soon !


	5. Arrival In Japan

Ok this is chapter 5. Hope that you will like it.

* * *

Arrival In Japan

20 minutes had passed and everyone was standing at the club's car park. Beside Black Ravens car with their bags. Only Enchantress had no luggage. She just stood there with her arms crossed. Joker told his henchmen to close down the place and get the hell away from there if they want to live. He didn't have to repeat himself. From what he had found out later. They were all gone by dinner time.

"Do you all have everything you need ?" Asked Raven and blew some dark blue some out of his mouth. "What the fuck are you smoking mate ?" Asked Boomerang looking confused at the long, wierd pipe that Raven held in his right hand. "It's a Japanese water pipe. Harmless to our healths." Explain Raven. Boomerang just nod. "I ask again do you have everything ?" Raven repeat his question. They all nod. "Good." He said. " J you are Harley go with your car. Everyone else get into mine. Except you alligator. You are too tall to fit in my car. You can either go steal a Range Rover as you should fit into one. I saw one parked not too far from here. Or go on the roof. The choice is yours." Raven turn to look at him. "Give me five minutes." Said Croc and went in the direction Raven had showed him. In that time everyone else place their bags in the back of either Jokers and Ravens cars and waited for Croc to return sitting inside them.

Crock was back even quicker then he said he would and drove onto the car park while pressing the horn. "It's a nice car you have a good eye." Croc nod his head at Raven. "I know I do and now let's go."

Raven close his eyes and mutter some things out in Japanese. Then a huge purple portal appear before his car. "What the hell is this ?" Asked Deadshot. "The way I got here so fast." Raven turn to him. "I told you that I'm a half demon didn't I ?" He asked. "You surely did bro but I had no idea that demons can do shit like that." Deadshot point at the portal. "It depends on the tape of demon you are. That." Raven motion at the portal with his head. " Is sadly all I can do. If I was a full demon I could do more but I'm happy with what I have." He explain and turn back. He then turn on the engine and start to drive.

When they drive through the portal they were on a mountain road. Raven change the gears to 5 and press the gas pedal to go a bit faster. "Where the fuck do you live mate ?" Asked Boomerang. "I'm the last living member of a very old and respected Tengu demon family. One could say that we were noble." Raven took a look at Boomerang in the front mirror. "And so I inherited all the clan lands on top of mount Fuji." He move his sight back at the road. "A noble criminal. That's rare." State Deadshot. "I'm not noble. My mother was. I'm not." Was all Raven said in a bit of a scary tone. Deadshot just nod his head. No one said a word for the rest of the journey.

Raven took a remont out of his suit pocket. Open his window and press a red button on it to open the massive. 2 Meter golden gate with two black wings on it. When the gate open they all drove in and the gate instantly close behind them on it's own.

Raven got out of the car and walk around it to open the door for Enchantress. He then offer her his hand. She took it and got out of the car. While everyone else looked around when they got out of their cars. "I have to say Rae. This place amazes me more and more each time I come here." Joker said. "The views here are amazing." Deadshot said. "I know." Was all Raven said. "I bet ya that the land itself is also pretty awesome." Boomerang look at Raven. "It is indeed." Raven nod his head at that. "You must be fucking loaded." Boomerang add. "I am." Raven once again used minimum amount of words to answer. "But you can have a look at my property later now gather up here." He show the space around him. They all did what he asked of and surrounded him in a semi circle formation.

"Ok bastards. There are only 3 rules you have to follow in this house." He said and show 3 with the fingers of his right hand. " 1, It's pretty important so remember it." He smile. "Don't under any circumstances leave my grounds." He said. "If you will as much as take a step outside my gate and the cops or someone else will arrest you. I can't do anything to help you. And it's not like I would if I could. You only get protection while on my property." He explained. " 2 Unless you know how to play an instrument stay the fuck away from the the music room. And if you know how to play one and see it in there you are more than welcome to play it. As long as you are good at it because my ears hurt when I hear bad music and then I get headaches. And I get really mean when I have a headache." He warn them. "Now the third and most important rule." He looked at them all. "Drink my Whisky and I'll fucking kill you." He smile sneakily. "That's all you can go choose a rooms and do what you want. If you choose to go sight seeing and you won't get back my nightfall. Believe me it can happen there is nearly 10,000 hectares of land here. So if you will get lost I'll just send the dogs after you." He explain. "If anyone will be looking for me I'm off to shower and then will be in the music room." He said and walk off.

"That's it he won't even show us around ?" Boomerang asked. "I told you he is worse than me." Joker remind them. "I'll get fucking lost in that house. It must have like a hundred rooms or something."Boomerang looked at the huge house. "Exactly 380 counting all the bathrooms and all the secret rooms." Raven called out. He was closing the door behind him. "He can fucking hear us from a distance of nearly a 100 meters ?" Boomerang looked at the now closed door. "Oh he can hear us from miles away if he only wanted too. But he turns off that ability most of the time." Joker explain. Boomerang look at his in shock. "Ok I don't know about you Puddin but I'm tired. Let's go pick out the nicest room we can find" Harley hung on Joker's neck. "As you wish my Queen." She got off his neck and he wrap his hand around her waist. Deadshot and Boomerang follow them into the house as they knew that Joker and Harley have some kind of knowledge of it. While Enchantress just like before teleport herself.

When they choose their rooms. Boomerang went looking for some alcohol to drink other than Whisky. Deadshot was in the living room flickering through the channels on tv in hope of finding one where they speak english. So far there were only Japanese ones. While Joker and Harley stayed in their room and decide to have some fun in bed. Enchantress on the other hand was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Ok that was chapter 5. I hope that you liked it. **HAVE A MAD DAY.** Stay tooned for more and see you all soon !


	6. Joker and Raven

Ok. That's chapter 6 I hope that you will like it.

* * *

Joker and Raven

Since it's a tradition in Japan to eat meals together at least once a day. Raven called everyone to the dining room for dinner. "I have no idea want you lot eat so I got a bit of everything that came to my mind cooked." Raven said and pointed at the table that was to the brim full of food. "Dive in." He said when they all sat at the table.

"That was some of the best food I have ever eaten in my life mate. Who made it ?" Boomerang asked and took a sip of wine. "My chefs. Pascal and Andre. One's French the other Italian. They work in a spacial kitchen downstairs. The one that's on the ground floor is just for the show. Though I do make myself breakfast every morning. So I tend to use it then." Raven explain. "Well I have to say they can do some real cooking magic." Deadshot shook his head at how good the food was. "I know that's why I hired them after all." Raven had a sip of his Scotch Whisky.

"By the way J." Raven start. "I just realized that I allowed you and your friends to stay at my house but I never asked you where the hell do you even know those three motherfuckers from." He motion with his head at Deadshot, Boomerang and Croc. "Not to mention Enchi." He lower his shades and blink at the witch. She just smile in return. "I only meet them a few days ago. They were Harley's friends not mine." Joker revel. "Would you honour me with that story of you all meet Harley." Raven asked in a charming way. "Well since you asked so nicely Birdy." She giggle.

"You see the four of us along with this guy called Diablo who's dead. A soldier guy called Flag and his bodyguard. This Chick called Katana." Harley start. "Wait you mean the Katan ? With a sword that traps the souls of anyone she kills ?" Asked Raven. Harley nod her head in an answer. "Oh I actually know her how is she ?" He asked at took another sip of his Whisky. "Good I presume." Harley said unsure. "And how do you even know her mate ?" Boomerang asked. "She was after some of the same people I was after. And it just so happens that we decide to kill them all on the same day. We meet on their house grounds." Reveal Raven. "And ?" Boomerang wanted to know how it end. "And what do you think you moron. I'm a gentleman. Of course I let her kill them all. She offer me to kill the guy I was most after myself but i kindly decline. In the end I don't care who kills them as long as they are dead and suffer like I had to." He explain. "And in my opinion there is no worse punishment than to have your soul sealed in a blade with about a million other souls with the thought that you will probably never get out and your soul won't go to the other side." He finish. "In the end I took her out for lunch and we haven't seen each other ever since." He add. "But enough about that would you mind continuing Harley dear ?" Raven turn to look at her. Once again Harley nod.

"So as I said before. All of us were called up by that crazy bitch Amanda Waller to save the world from her." Harley point at Enchantress with her head. "She wanted to take control over the world. We of course stop her and all became friends in the process. Even the soldier guy." Harley finish with a giggle. "You never change do you Enchi ?" Raven look at the witch and lower his shades. "You still want the world all for yourself ?" He smile at her sneakily. " It was like what just your 73rd try at it ?" He asked. "You should have learned your lesson by now hot stuff." Everyone watched Raven in amuse and wonder why didn't Enchantress pull his heart off by now or something. She just smile at him in a very sneaky way the entire time and in the end even say "Thank you Zane. Next time I'll remember to call you for help." "Always at your service darling." Raven kiss her hand. Now there was only one question in all of their heads. "What the fuck went on between them in the past ? Were they dating ? Were they lovers ? Are they just such good friends ?" All those and other question were meant to stay unanswered for a bit longer.

"Hey Zane ?" Boomerang call out as he could not look at the to some extent flirting witch and demon any more. "That's my name don't wear it out." Raven turn to him. "Can I ask you something ?" Boomerang ask. "Go on." Raven drank what ever Whisky was left in his glass and pour himself some more. "How do you and Joker even know eachother ? I'd really like to know." He ask. "Want to start J ?" Raven look at him over his shades. "Well I was doing some business in Japan and during one of the meetings Rea just flew into the room breaking the window in the process and kill them all." Joker start. "I then asked him who the fuck he was and when he tried to jump as they say. I pinned him to the ground and told I'd let him go if he'd be a good boy." Raven explain. "When he had told me the whole story. I offered to do business with him since I felt kinda bad about the entire situation. If I'd had known he would be doing business with those scumbags I was after I would have held out for a day or two and kill them a bit later than scheduled." He admit. "I of course took the offer. After three days I got what I want. Rea even drove me off the the airport and than I realized that we never even properly introduced ourselves to each other. He laughed and said I was right. So we did just that and I asked him how much or what do I own him for this business. Normally I'd kill the guys before they even mention the money but I had a feeling that I couldn't take him on alone as he also shot my men during that meeting. So you get the picture." Joker said. "Then he laugh again and said that this time it's free since I make him laugh more than anyone else he knows. He then also gave me his number and said that if I ever had anymore business to do in Japan to contact him." Joker explain. "And he did once or twice more. And at some point I even started considering that psycho someone like a brother or family of mine and I do till this day. That's why he gets discounts." Raven finish the story with a smile. All except Harley and Enchantress look at them oddly. Boomerang even though. 'Who would even like to be your brother mate."

 **Bonus !**

Later That Night.

Raven sat at his balcony wide granite banister in his black pajamas and sipped on his favorite Scotch Whisky. The night was cool and you could actually see the stars. That's was exactly what Zane loved about living on top on a mountain. The air was a lot more fresh than in the city and the stars were actually visible. He was about to take another sip of his Whisky when someone snach the glass from his hand. He look to his right to see Enchantress dressed in a black robe with a white belt. She giggle at him. "Hi Enchi." He smile at her. "Hello Zane." She said and took a sip of his Whisky. "Do you like it ?" He asked and motioned with his hand to give him the glass back. She giggle and spill the drink out the balcony. "Are you fucking crazy ?" He asked her with a shocked expression. "You drink too much my dear." She said and slide her fingers down his cheek. "And since when do you care ?" He asked annoyed. "You didn't drink so much when I first meet you." She admit. "Yeah well a lot has changed since then darling." He said. "That's right my dear. That's right. Time changes us all. Especially if you can't die and don't age like us." She admit.

"You know that I'm sorry about back then don't you ?" Raven look at the empty glass in his hand. "I never wanted to hurt you. I was just bribed like a stupid little kid." He reach for the bottle of Whisky that stood on the floor. "That's why I started drinking in the first place. I couldn't forgive myself." He admit. "I'm sorry Enchi. I really am. Would you ever be able to forgive me ?" He avoided looking at her and he tried to pour himself another glass but Enchantress snatch the bottle from him and threw it away from the balcony. "What the hell was that for ?" Zane got really annoyed now. "I know that you're sorry my dear and I do forgive you." Enchantress said. "Really ?" He asked in disbelief. "Rally." She assured him. "I still don't believe you." He said and drink what he got to pour into the glass in one go. "Will that assure you." She asked and pull him by the collar of his shirt and kiss him. Zane's eyes widened but then he wrapped his hand around her waist and return the kiss.

"Yeah that's enough." He said when they part. Their foreheads still attached. She giggle and he smiled. Zane wanted to pull her in for another kiss but she dissipated in a mysterious black magic. "I get it." He said. "You forgive me but you still don't fully trust me. At least not yet" He sigh and looked at the broken bottle of his favorite drink about ten meters away. For a while he considered getting another one but in the and decided to return to bed.

* * *

Ok everyone this it it for this chapter I hope that you liked it. **HAVE A MAD DAY !** Stay tooned for more and See you all soon !


	7. Blackout

Ok this is chapter 7 I hope that you will like it. The idea for it came to me during a sleepover with my friend. Also sorry for not updating for a while. I just started College and don't have as much time to write are had had before and would still like to have !

* * *

Blackout

Raven was in the music room playing the piano. Joker and Harley closed themselves in their room. Enchantress was at the lake. Said that she is going to meditate in hopes of gaining her powers back faster. While Deadshot, Boomerang and Croc were watching tv in the livingroom when the light in the entire house went out as well as the tv.

"What the fuck mate." Boomerang shout spilling his beer. "I think the power is out." Croc said. "No shit Sherlock." Boomerang tried to wipe the beer of his shirt with the tablecloth that for some strange reason was on the coffee table. Deadshot on the other hand went to get Black Raven.

"Hey Zane !" He called on his way to the music room. He could faintly hear the piano through the slightly open doors of the music room so he assumed that Raven must still be there. "Yeah what is it ?" Raven stood in the music room door. "What do you mean what is it. There a blackout bro." He pointed at the sealing. "Oh sorry Floyd I can see on the dark so I tend to not see the lack of light in the house." Raven explain. "That's ok man just please tell me you have an aggregator or something ?" Deadshot asked with hope. "Sorry I don't as I said lack of light doesn't bother me in any way." Raven rose his shoulders up though Deadshot didn't see that. "Is there any way to get the power back on ?" Deadshot look at him. His eyes had gotten use to the dark by now. "I live on top of a fucking mountain. I don't even know how the hell does the electricity gets here." Raven explain. "So you are basically saying that we are to spend a night surrounded by total darkness only because you yourself can see in it and never even bother to check how the hell is electricity delivered to your own house ?" Deadshot asked in shock. "Hey man look don't get angry over that. Maybe Enchi will be able to do something about it. She can do some pretty powerful magic you know." Raven proposed. "Ok then go find her since you can see in the damn dark." Deadshot pointed it the direction the front door was. Which seem to anger Black Raven.

"Look you worthless scumbag." He press a gun to his head. "This is my house and here I'm the one who gives out the orders. Is that clear ?" He lower his shades and his purple demon eyes glowed in the dark like the eyes of a wolf observing his prey from a distance in the forest. "Ok. Ok. Keep it calm I'm sorry. You are right it's your castle and we are to follow your rules. I get that." Deadshot motion at him with his hands to calm down. Raven sigh. "You are lucky to bastard." Was all Raven said before he took the gun away and went to look for Enchantress.

Outside

Raven flew over his lands since it was faster. He was at the lake in no time and Enchantress was sitting at the pier. She didn't seem to be meditating at all.

Raven flew down and land right behind her without making even the quietest sound. "Hello Zane what are you up to ?" She asked as she looked at him over her shoulder. "There's a blackout and normally I would not care about that since as you know I see in the dark. But the others have a problem with it and I thought that maybe you will be able to do something about it ?" Raven sat beside her crossed legged. She lay her head on his shoulder. "You know me dear. I could but I don't want to. And knowing you and how sneaky you are. You could get some information out of them." She look at him. He just laugh. "Reading my thoughts again I see." "I don't have to. I just know you too well." She smile. "Ok then hot stuff. Let's go play a few games with them." He smile sneakily and they walked back to his mansion.

At The House

"What do you mean you can't do anything ? We saw you manipulate electricity before. " Deadshot state. "That's true but then I had my full powers. Now I don't even have, half of them back and I'm not willing to restrain myself just so you and your friends could watch a match in tv." Enchantress respond annoyed. "Look Floyd if I were you I wouldn't anger her. She even managed to send me to the hospital once." Raven warned him. "How ?" Asked Boomerang. "None of your fucking buisness." Ravne bark out at him. "So what are we going to do now Birdy ?" Harley asked. "I called the powerhouse and they said the power will be back in the morning. So I guess we have to wait." Raven state. "But waiting is boring." Harley moan. "Then go upstairs and screw the clown some more." Boomerang said sarcastically. "Do you have a death wish." Joker turn to him. "Easy mate easy." This had became Boomerangs new way of apologizing. Joker just grunt. "I say that you should be a good hoats Birdy and play with us." Harley said. "Depends what type of play do you mean sweetheart. Cause I would rather not cross the line. J would surely kill me on the spot." Raven lower his shades and blink at her. "Don't worry Birdy you're not my type anyway. I mean an actual game like truth or dare or spin the bottle." Harley smile. "What am I back in Highschool ?" Asked Boomerang. "I kinda of like that idea but thought maybe more poker ?" Raven looked around when they all moan in disapproval. "I take it back Highschool games are ok." Boomerang change his mind all of a sudden. Raven smiled that's exactly what he was counting for. "Then off you go the the living room and I go find some candles." He ordered. "Would you be so kind to help me Enchi ?" He turn to Enchantress. "Why not." She said amused as the others followed them walking away with their eyes.

Living Room

Raven with the help of Harley lit all the candles he could find and distributed them all around the living room. In safe places of course. After all he once already had to rebuild that house and had no will to do it again. Within a few minutes they were all sitting around the coffee table. Raven and Croc moves the sofas and armchairs in such a way that everyone could see everyone while sitting where the wanted. And so our trio. Deadshot, Boomerang and Croc sat on the big sofa. Opposite on the smaller sofa sat Raven and Enchantress to his right. While Joker sat on the big armchair to the left of Raven. Harley just like usual sat on his lap. His hand wrapped protectively around her waist.

"Ok than. What game should we play." Asked Raven as he poured himself a glass Scotch Whisky. No one said anything. "How about you pick Harley after all you were the one who wanted to play ?" Raven look at her. "I don't know. You pick Puddin." She kiss Joker on top of the head. "You see Pooh." Joker start. "The only games I know involve torture instruments or killing so I don't think it's such a good idea." He look up at her. "Oh Puddin." She kissed him again this time on the lips. "Look mate just pick a bloody game so that we won't have to look at them two making babies." Boomerang said to Raven disgusted. "Ok then how about Two Truths and a Lie ?" Raven asked looking around. "Oh hell no I'm not sharing my secrets with you all." Deadshot protested. "Floyd. Who says they have to be secrets. Just random facts from your life. And you don't have to play it for the rest of the night. We can only play let's say 3 rounds." Raven proposed. "And I'll even start to show you what I mean." Raven smile. They all look at one another and nod in the end. "Lovely then let's begin." He smile grew even wider.

Raven Round 1

"I have a PHD in History."

"I wear shades because my eyes are really sensitive to the sun. It happened before that I cried blood when I didn't wear them and went out during a sunny day." He explain.

"And I'm Ambidextrous."

He smile. "Now guess which one is a lie. How about you go first J." Raven look at him. "Why not." He smile.

"So I saw you sign a bunch of papers with both of your hands at the same time so that one must be truth." Joker stated. "I'm not sure about the glasses but I don't recall seeing you without them. But you once told me that you have a PHD. But in music. So I'll go with the first one. You don't have a PHD in History you have one in music." Joker state with a smile. "Fair enough and you Harley ?" Raven asked her. "I agree with my Puddin." She kiss Joker on the cheek. "Ok then Deadshot." Raven look at him.

"I agree with Joker. Nothing about this house or you suggest that you have a History PHD." Deadshot state. "Ok Crock." Raven looked at the mutant sitting right opposite to him. Croc juts motion at Deadshot with his head and said. "What he said." Raven giggle and turn to Boomerang.

"Well I'm not gonna be a fucking lamb following the flock and say the third one. The ability to use both of your hands is pretty rare and I doubt that you are that much of a lucky bastard." Boomerang nod his head at him. "Ok and you hot stuff ?" He turn to his right and looked at Enchantress. "Oh I'm not going to play with you. I'm just here to keep you all company and observe." She admit. "Fair enough darling. Fair enough." Raven life her left hand up to his lips and kissed it. She smiled.

"But in that case you all loose." Raven smile at them. "What !" Shout Joker. "Yes my friend I do indeed have a History PHD. I graduated Harvard in 1827 and gained it there." Raven explain. The second one's a lie. I wear shades to hide the true colour of my eyes since contacts annoy the shit out of me." He said. "Oh men." Deadshot sigh. Raven laugh and turn to Joker. "Do you want to go now J ?" He asked. "Ehh why not. But Pooh. You are not answering because you know me nearly inside out and will give them the right answers." Joker smile at her. "No problem Mistha. J" She hug him.

Joker Round 1

"Before I meet Harley I had a sidekick called Gaggy."

"Harley and I made love for the first time on top of a table during one of our supposed to be therapy session back at Arkham Asylum."

"My favorite school subject was Chemistry."

He finished with a smile. "Go on guess." He looked at Deadshot.

"Making love on a table with guards right outside the room sounds like something you would do." Deadshot state. "You are pretty good with all the science subjects from what I know. But I never heard from anyone about you having a sidekick. Other than Harley but she is your girlfriend. So I'll go with one." Deadshot said after a minute of thinking. Joker smile and turn his sight to Croc.

"I think two. Not even you would be mad and brave enough to screw your girl knowing that armed guards are right around the corner." He state. "If you say so." Joker grunt and turn to Boomerang.

"I go with Deadshot. Who the fuck would call their sidekick Gaggy. For Christ fucking sake man." Boomerang took a sip of his beer. "And you old friend." Joker looked at Raven. Who smiled in return.

"I have to go with three. I seriously doubt that you ever went to middle or high school. I think that you dropped out after finishing primary school." Raven was pretty sure of his estimation.

"And like that you win Rae." Everyone else grunt or moan in the case of Boomerang. "But for your information I did attend middle school. I dropped out when I was done with it. But I never had a favorite subject. I skipped as many classes as possible and mostly threaten my teachers to pass all the needed exams" Joker explain. "In that case sorry J." Raven bow his head at him. While the Joker smile ay Harley and said. "Harls it's your turn now." "Ok but this time you have to be quiet Puddin." She smile back at him.

Harley Round 1

"I'm immune to most known toxins."

"My father was a doctor."

"And I have a brother called Barry."

"Off you go." She smile at them.

"Damn I first again." Deadshot mutter at himself when Harley and Joker look at him. "I pretty sure I heard somewhere that you are indeed immune to toxins. I'm not sure about that brother of yours but I'm pretty sure you told me that your old man was a lawyer." Deadshot remind her. "So I go with the second one. Harley just smile and look at Croc.

"I go with Deadshot." Was all he said. Once again Harley smile and turn to Boomerang. "I go with one. I just have a feeling that you don't have any real superpowers." He shared his opinion. "Oki Doki. Now you go Birdy." She turn to look at Raven.

"I go with the second one as well." Raven simply said. Harley giggle and turn back to

Boomerang. "Sorry Boomi only you loose." She blinked at him. He just grunt and open another beer. Harley giggle and smile at Deadshot in a way of saying that it's his turn now.

Deadshot Round 1

"I speak fluent Russian."

"I meet my x-wife in High School."

"And I once dated Killer Freeze. But that was a long time ago."

He finished with a smile and nudge Croc. "Go." He simply said. "Ok Croc scratch his head. "I go with one. I never even heard you speak in Russian. Why would you even know that language." Croc state. Deadshot cross his hands over his chest and nod looking at Boomerang. "I say two mate. I recall you saying that you meet your X at College or something." Boomerang took a sip of his beer. "Whatever you say. Zane." Deadshot look at him. Raven clear his glass and simply said "One. Russian is a pretty useless language unless you are in Russia." He then pour himself yet another glass of Whisky.

"Joker, Harley what do you two say." Deadshot turn to them now. "Well thanks to the power of girl gossip." Harley giggle. "I know that Miss. Ice Queen. Had been hanging around King Shark for a while now. So I say three. You never dated Killer Freeze." Harley blink at him and Deadshot just laugh. "I go with what Harley said." Joker simply state. "And like that you win." Deadshot laugh again and point at Joker and Harley with his hands. "See Puddin and you say I spent too much time with Ivy and Kitty." Harley look down at the Joker. "Cause you do. Sometimes." He murmur to himself but Harley still hear that and kiss him on the cheek. "Ok love birds. It's Alligators turn now so listen up." Raven said.

"I rather not play." Croc grunt. "Ah come on mate don't be a pussy will you. Even J is playing and he is like a thousand times more scary than you are." Boomerang tease him. "Wanna die ?" Croc look at him with narrow eyes. "Hey Alligator no blood spill in my house unless it's done by me. Got it ?" Raven lower his shades and looked at Croc. Croc just nod his head. "Ok than you either go or we move on to Boomerang." Raven waited for the answer. "Nah I'll pass. But I'd like to keep guessing." Croc said. "Ok fine Capitan go." Raven ordered.

Boomerang Round 1

Boomerang storked his beard thinking back into his past to find something not to personal he could share with them. "Ok." He said after a minute or two.

"I used to be engaged."

"I have a son. The bastards name is Owen." He stated proudly

"And I'm actually half American. Thanks to my old man." He explained.

"Of you go mates. Guess." He gave them all a proud toothy grin. This time it was Ravens go to guess first.

"I say three." Was all he said. Next went Joker and Harley. "Heard you have a son and I'm pretty sure I've seen your old man in the paper or tv once. He owns a toy factory or something of that sort." Joker explained. "So I go with one." He smile at Boomerang. "And I go with my Puddin." Harley kiss the Joker on top of the head.

"Shot. Now you go." Boomerang said. "I know a bit about you and I never heard about you being engaged so one." Deadshot stroke his beard as he spoke. "Crocodile ?" Boomerang turn to him. "Also one." Boomerang laugh. "Sorry Raven. You are the only one who loose." Boomerang clap his hands. "Happens." Was all Raven said. "Now let's see will this time any of you guess my lie." He add sneakily.

Raven Round 2

"I know 7 languages fluently is both speech and writing."

"There was a time in my life I prefered to drink clear vodka instead of Scotch Whisky."

""When I was a child I owned a cat called Hades."

He smile at them and turn to look at Joker and Harley. Joker return the smile "I actually know that there are times in your life when you drink other things than Whisky. Afterall I witnessed one of them." Joker said proudly. "And I heard you speak different languages over the phone once or twice so I go with 3." He smile at Raven even wider. Raven nod his head at him and look at Harley. "And you Harls ?" He asked. "Well I go with Puddin just like always." She hug the clown tightly." Raven just giggle and turn to look at Deadshot.

"I go with two. Despite what Joker say I have a hard time believing that you ever could willingly replace Whisky. Especially after the incident form two days ago." Deadshot looked at Boomerang who frigid at the memory of that day.

He was really drunk that night but still wanted to drink more. The problem was that the only alcohol left in the house was Zane's Scotch Whisky. But being drunk he had forgotten about the half demons warning considering it and drank an entire bottle. When Balck Raven found out about that he nearly drowned him in the lake. Thankfully Joker and Enchantress. Well mostly Enchantress somehow talked him out of it.

Raven himself laugh at the memory and look at Croc. "You're a bird and birds hate cats so 3." He said and open himself a beer. Raven bow his head at him and turn a little to Boomerang. "After you nearly drowning me I say 2." Raven smile. "Joker, Harley, Alligator you all win. What you said is right. Birds do hate cats and vice versa." Raven admit. "Yats we won Mistah.J" Harley hug him again. The clown just grunt and remind her to stay quiet as it's his turn now.

Joker Round 2

"My real name is Jackson. Not telling you my second name." He smile sneakily.

"I broke into the bat cave quite a few times actually." He admit proudly.

"Harley and I once kidnap one of the Robins. Brainwash him and turned him into our adoptive kid called J Junior of course. But the bastard came back to his senses and shot me." Joker was a little annoyed remembering that incident from years ago.

"Go on guess." He looked at all of them. "Without even thinking about it too hard. I say 2. Many criminals claim they know where the bat cave is. But most of them lie." Deadshot state very sure of all his words. "If you say so." The Joker send him a toothy grin. "I can't not agree with Deadshot." Croc grunt before Joker even look at him. So he turn to Boomerang. "I go with the guys with that one. No one will ever find that damn place if you ask me." Boomerang took a sip of his beer. "Is that really so hard to believe that I'm just so good at my job." Joker turn to his right to look at Black Raven.

"I think three. Neither you nor Harley look so fucked up on the head to kidnap and brainwash an innocent kid. Especially that you two are young enough to have a child the good old way. It's not like you don't practise at it nearly everyday." He smile at them and thought to himself. 'Thank god I soundproof the walls.' Joker laugh and Harley giggle. "You all fucking loose. My name's not Jackson. Why would I give away my real name to such scum bags like you." Joker laugh even harder. "Well I know your real name clown." Enchantress revele just to annoy him. "Like fuck you do." It worked he turn to her annoyed. " Don't underestimate me clown. I have walked on this world longer than any of you and will still be here when you all die. I know everything." She said. Joker glare at her annoyed. "And I can prove it. Your real full name is…" "Stop !" Joker scram. "You win. Whatever sick game you are playing you win ok ?" Joker lift his hands slightly. Enchantress slime at him evilly. "Oh but I really want to know now." Raven said. "I'll tell you later when we'll be alone." She took his hat off and ruffle his hair. He just smile took her hand up to his lips and kisses it. Once again everyone looked at them wondering why are they so friendly with each other.

Finally Harley decided to end the scene by saying. "Yatzy. It's my turn now. So you have to be quiet Puddin." Joker just grunt still annoyed with Enchantress.

Harley Round 2

"I can't swim."

"I had to wear braces when I was a child."

"I'm a really great gymnast. I even won awards in the past." She admit with a giggle.

"Now off you go Shot guess." She smile at him. Deadshot crossed his hands and looked at the ground wondering about what Harley had just said. "It's a hard one I have to admit that." He said after a minute or so. "No I am really bothered by those ones so I'll just take a wild guess at one. Most people know the basics of swimming at the least." He state. Croc grunt knowing that it's his turn now and he was just as confused as Deadshot.

"I agree that's tricky so I'll agree with Deadshot. Swimming is easy." Harley giggle and look at Boomerang. "Again I won't the lamb following the flock and say 3." He state simply and took another sip of his beer. Harley smile and turn to look at Raven. He lift his hat and flatten his hair before putting it back on. He than crossed his arms just like Deadshot before and simply said "One." Harley burst into a laugh.

"You all loose !" She shout. "I never in my life wore braces. Glasses yes. But braces ? My dentist always claimed that I have perfect teeth and a Hollywood smile." She giggle. Joker smile and tighten his hold on her waist. While Raven congratulate her and turn to Deadshot. "Oh man." He said.

Deadshot Round 2

"A few years back I got my daughter a puppy as a Christmas present."

"My favorite tv show is Friends."

"And I once considered shooting my x-wife's new boyfriend."

"Why would you shoot him ?" Asked confused Boomerang. The alcohol was slowly starting to kick in his blood. "Cause he is annoying as hell and tries to befriend my daughter." Was all Deadshot said. "Ok mate." "Never mind the drunken fool." Deadshot motion at Boomerang with his head. "Go on and guess." He said.

"Ok then I say 2. If that show annoys me. I must be annoying to begin with and to all." Croc explain. "I agree with Croc." Boomerang quickly said. So Deadshot looked at Raven. " Now that one's easy 2 for sure." Raven took a fresh bottle of Scotch Whiskey and pour some for himself a glass asking Enchantress does she wants some too. But she kindly decline. "I can't agree with you more Zane. That one is indeed easy peasy. 2." Joker smile. Harley just said yatzy and hug him.

"You all win it was 2. Though I do enjoy the show." He shortly explain. Boomerang now when the alcohol was finally working was actually happy for his turn and even rub his hands together to show his happiness.

Boomerang Round 2

"My old man used to be a soldier before he got into the toy business."

"I have a half brother called Timothy. In shortage Tim."

"I made my first ever boomerang at school. In a woodworking class."

He finished with a smile and had even more beer. "I'll go for a wild guess and say 2. Have a feeling you have no siblings whatsoever." Raven said and clear his glass. When he was about to pour himself another one Enchantress caught his hand. "What is it darling want some after all ?" He turn to look at her. "No Zane I think that you had enough." She state seriously. "Oh come on darling you know I can't get drunk." He smile at her exposing his vampire like sharp incisors. "I mean it Zane." She said. Raven just sigh. "You are lucky that I love you know." He gave in close the bottle and brought it back to the alcohol cabinet.

They all looked at Enchantress amazed. Especially Joker and Harley. They knew Zane for a really long time and they never succeeded in stopping the half demon from drinking. Never ever no matter the occasion they meet in. "What the hell ? Why are you all so quiet ? Cat ate all of your tongues ? It's your go now J." Raven gave out to them as he returned to the table. Joker was pulled out of his thoughts and shook his head. He then flatten his hair back with his hands and smile. "Sorry. Had a flashback moment." He admit. "What ever just go." Raven ordered.

"I know that you make a lot of your boomerangs so 3 seems very believable. I also heard that your father was indeed in the army so just like Raven I'll go with two." Joker smile. "And I go with my Puddin !" Harley shout and kiss Joker's cheek. "That's even easier than mine bro. Two." Deadshot state and for the first time that night pour himself a shot and drank it in one go. Croc laugh at that and turn to Boomerang saying "Seems we all win. Two." Boomerang grunt and squish a beer can on his head. "Hey there hold your horses. If you do something to yourself I can't even bring you to hospital. The cops can legally take you from there." Raven motion up and down with his hands. Trying to tell Boomerang that he should calm down. "Ok mate." Was all her heard in an answer.

"Ok then last round Ladies and Gentlemen." Raven said comically and clap his hands.

Raven Final Round

"I know how to play 6 different instruments."

"During WWII I was chosen by the emperor to assassin Hitler. But that mission was canceled because of the bomb drop down." He admit with a smile.

"I was actually once engaged. When I was a lot younger." He revel.

"Have a go at it for the last time." He smile and lean back on the sofa. Enchantress lean her head on his shoulder and smile.

"Wow that is a difficult one Rea. All seem like the truth to me. Especially that you are a few centuries old. But I have a hard time believing that you could have ever been engaged. Especially since I know a little about your past. So 3 it is." Was all Joker said. He deliberately didn't say what he knew about Black Raven's past. Raven wouldn't be too happy about that. "Well I on the other hand can't agree with you on that one Puddin. Anyone can find love at anytime. So I say the WWII is a lie since I saw you play like three different instruments and you mention that you know how to play more." She send him a warm smile. Raven return it and look at Deadshot.

"I kinda have to agree with Joker on that one bro. You don't seem like the guy who would be into marriage. I personally think that you are a bit of a loner." Deadshot explain. "That's because I am." Raven assured him. Deadshot nod his head at that.

"Just like J and Deadshot said. You are a loner. Maybe not as much as I am but still a loner. 3." Croc said. "For the first time I have to agree with them." Boomerang admit. "You look like the tape of guy who would screw some girls at night from time to time. But the alter mate ? You would only go there if someone would drag you." Boomerang explain.

Raven sigh. "Harley you win." He smile at her. "What !" Shout the rest. "Yep. I was indeed engaged and was about to get married but something happened and we went apart. We meet since that time as she is immortal just like me. She's not a demon though. Damn was she beautiful. Fuck she was the only woman I loved and respected in my entire life. Other than my mother and grandmother that is." He explained while looking at the ground recalling some of the memories. "But enough about me. J go." Raven nod his head at him. Joker just smile exposing his white teeth and nod in return.

Joker Final Round

"Most of my clothes are especially tailored."

"I killed my own father. Shoot him to be exact."

"And I only smoke Italian Cigars."

This time he just smile at them all. Deadshot once again crossed his hands. "It seems that you all are trying to make this final round a hard one don't you." He flattened his beard with his right hand. "Once again I will have to take a shot like with Boomerang and say 1." He stated calmly and nod his head in approval. Joker just smile and look at Croc. "Same one." Was all the crocodile said and finish his beer. This time Joker sigh and smile sadly at Boomerang. "Have to admit it's really is a hard one mate. So I randomly say 3 as I hate being a lamb following the flock." Boomerang once again state his opinion about that. Joker giggle and turn to look at Raven. "Old friend ?" He said. Raven sigh. "I on the other hand from Boomerang really know that it is indeed 3." He crossed his hands over his chest. "And you two win." Joker said and send then both a toothy grin. Harley giggle at that.

He giggle got the Jokers attention. He pulled her down for a kiss and said "Of you go Pooh." He laugh. She giggle once again and kiss his cheek.

Harley Final Round

"My mom was also a psychiatrist. Though she worked at an ordinary mad house."

"I am allergic to nuts. Badly."

"And I was considered a geek at school."

She finish with a smile. While Deadshot said "You too Harls ?" By that he meant that she is also bringing the level of hardness up. "Damn." He then add. "Ok not even gonna think about it too hard. One it is." He said and rose his hand up to his head level for some strange reason. He than had another and final shot of alcohol that night. Harley giggle at that along with Boomerang. " Two." Was all Croc grunt and squish the empty can with only one hand.

Boomerang scratch his head in wonder. "Really have no idea Harls. One." He simply say and cross his hands across his chest while he lean back on the sofa. "Birdy ?" Harley smile at him. "Two." He smile back and want to grab the bottle of Whisky that was supposed to stand beside the sofa to his left. When he realized that he brought it back to the alcohol cabinet a while back. This time it was Enchantress turn to giggle. "You will last that Zane I believe in you." She once again took his hat off and ruffle his hair. He turn to her wearing a warm smile. " Thank you darling." He kiss her hand in return. "Croc and Birdy win." Harley clap her hands in happiness and that brought both Raven and Enchantress back to reality.

"Sorry." Raven grunt. "Floyd off you go." He add. Deadshot just smile and giggle saying "No problem bro."

Deadshot Final Round

"My dad was actually a cop. That's how I got into contact with guns."

"I often carried a gun to school as the part of town I lived in was not considered very safe."

"A few years back I was a member of the Secret Six."

He finish and nude Croc. "3." The mutant grunt a bit annoyed by now. "Sorry bro." Deadshot lean forward to look at Boomerang.

"I had heard about the secret six and you being a part of it." Admit Boomerang. "But about the other two I'm really sure so I'll just guess two." He stroked his beard. "Ok and you Zane ?" Deadshot turn to him. "I really have no idea who the fuck are the Secret Six and know absolutely nothing about your past." Raven said truthfully. "So I'll just say 2." Deadshot giggle.

"Well I know a thing or two about you Floyd." Harley giggle and know that your dad was not a cop." She smile sweetly like a little child. "I go with what Harley said." Joker said and finally drank the little bit of Whisky that Raven had offered him before the game had even began. He then made a weird face and state. "That's fucking disgusting. It has no taste at all." As he put the glass back down on the coffee table. "I told you not to take the ice but cool the glass like I always do. Ice just dilutes the alcohol and that's why it's tastes so bad." Raven lecture him about the art of drinking Whisky. Joker just grunt.

"Ok." Deadshot said a bit confused. "Harls, J you two win." He said. "Yatzy." Harley kiss Joker on the cheek and he grunt once again in return.

"Ok mates it's my go now." Boomerang was more and more happy about the game the more drunk he was.

Boomerang Final Round

"My favorite type of beer is Carlsberg." He giggle at that.

"My old man was really the one who came up with my villain name."

"My bastard son is studying to become a doctor." He said proudly.

"Ok." Raven said. " I really want to hope that your kid is nothing like you and wants to have a proper job so I will go with the second one." He explain. "And what the fuck do you know about having a real job ? You are a criminal too aren't' ya ? Boomerang asked annoyed. " To some extent I am but I only kill some people here and there and I stole a couple of paintings to add them to my collection. Hell those Polish people still don't know that I stole the original painting of the Lady With An Ermine." He laugh. "But unlike some of you here I also have a legal business here in Japan. I own an manga publishing company and an animation studio which are both caller The Black Wing. As well as a grape soda factory called Grape Freak." He explain.

"Wow you must be rich." Deadshot more asked than state. "I'm a millionaire if you really need to know. I had a long time to build myself a fortune after all. Over my entire life I had many different businesses in different countries. Plus my father's parents who raised me were pretty rich considering the times they lived in. I even think they had a title but I don't really remember by now." Raven explain. Deadshot was about to ask him more question when annoyed Boomerang interrupted him. "Will you two talk about fucking business now or are we going to finish this bloody game and have some real fun ?" He asked. Deadshot send him an evil glare but otherwise said nothing and Boomerang smile at Joker. "Go clown."

Joker grunt yet again. The drunk Australian was really getting on his nerves right now. "Three." Joker spat with venom. Harley giggle nervously and agreed with Joker. Deadshot still annoyed with Boomerang just grunt out " One." and Croc agreed with Joker and Harley.

"And like that J, Harls and Croc are the winners of the last round of this game." Boomerang clapped his hands with a smile. "And the last game of the night." Raven said getting up. Enchantress and Deadshot follow right after him. "What ?" Asked confused Boomerang. "Exactly what you heard. I give you 20 seconds to get your fucking drunken ass to bed or you will sleep outside with the gods. And believe me they hate strangers and the smell of alcohol. Except Scotch Whisky that is." Raven explain. "Oh don't be a party crasher." Boomerang moan. Annoyed Raven start to count. " 1, 2, 3, 4…" "Ok mate easy. Take it easy will you. I'll be a good boy and go to bed now daddy." Boomerang said sarcastically and finally got up from the sofa with a little bit of help form Croc. "I'll make sure he arrives to his room. What he does there. I'm not responsible for." The crocodile grunt and lift Boomerang over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Let me down you fucking animal !" Boomerang start to shot. "Thanks Alligator." Was all Raven said as he and the rest left the room and head upstairs to their own bedrooms. Strangely no one noticed that Raven and Enchantress were holding hands. But after all it was dark.

* * *

Ok I have to admit that this is the longest chapter I have ever written for a Fanfiction in my entire life. I took a while but in the end I'm really of it.

I hope that you will like it. **HAVE A MAD DAY.** Stay tooned for more and See you all soon !


	8. Time To Go

Ok everyone this is chapter 8 I hope that you will like it.

* * *

 **Time To Go**

A little bit over a month have passed since the Suicide Squad gang along with Enchantress and Joker arrived at Japan as guests of Jokers old friend the half demon Zane Carson also known as Black Raven. And even though their company in his house was not bothering him too much. He even became quite good friends with Deadshot and was able to renew his relations with Enchantress he was slowly getting tired. After all it was just like Deadshot and Croc once said. He is a loner and he likes to have his oven space. So he finally decided to end this circus show as he often described the situation his guests were now in.

When the table was cleared before the desert was to be served Black Raven drank whatever of Scotch Whisky was left in his glass and grunt. " I have something to say and I will only say it once so listen good." He declared. "It's not that your company is starting to annoy me or anything. But as some of you pointed out I am a loner and I like to have my space. Also this whole situation is starting to bore me. So I decided to help you get rid of that Waller bitch as J often calls her and get you all to finally leave my house. Or at least the three of you." He pointed at the side of the table where Deadshot, Boomerang and Croc sat at. "J, Harley you are always welcome to stay here as long as you wish. After all you are considered family." Raven pour himself some more whisky and drank drank it in their honour. "And Enchi of course. You can stay here forever if you want." He lower his shades and blink at her with his deep, illuminance purple eye. The witch giggle and smile at him. "So coming back to what I was saying. Your company is getting boring and I want to have my house back to myself so I will be kind enough to help you fix your problem." He declared and clap his hands.

They all looked at him a bit shocked and confused but they knew that there is no point in trying to disagree. He is just one of those tape of people you have to agree with even if his wrong or you might end up three feet underground in a coffin. "How do you exactly plan to help us ?" Boomerang was the first one to break the silence. "We'll call up some help, find her and kill her. Easy." Raven shrug his shoulders. "Do you known how many times people tried to kill her and didn't succeed in a slightest bit ?" Boomerang asked him. "Even the bloody witch." Boomerang looked at Enchantress. "Didn't kill her." He finish and empty his glass wine of the wine that was left in it. "Is it true Enchi ?" Raven turn to look at her. The witch just nod her head. "It is even I don't know how did that mere human survive that." Enchantress admit. Black Raven sigh lift his hat up and flatten his coal black hair back with his right hand. "But she knew you inside and out. While I am a new player for her. Finding information about me is impossible. You could say that I don't exist. Zane Carson is not even my real name. I thought up of it about a century ago because my real name is not very modern." Raven admit. "I am 99.99 % sure that she has no idea who I am and have never ever heard of me." He said very sure of his words. "Well you might be in for a surprise Birdy." Harley warned him. "That woman is even madder then me and Puddin put together." She said and hug Joker tightly. She also kissed him on the cheek before letting go of him. "I shall be the judge of that." Was all Raven said right before the chiefs came into the dining room with the desert.

Time Skip. Night Time

Zane just had a shower and came onto his rooms balcony with a cold glass and a fresh bottle of Scotch Whisky in hand. He had a towel around his neck and was still drying the tips his hair with it. Using his other hand. He was deep in thought trying to come up with the right plan and choosing the right people for it. His sight was in another place so he didn't notice that Enchantess was standing before him. Leaning on the balconies barrier with her hands folded over across her chest. She grunt to get his attention.

Zane snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. He was surprised to see her. "Did something happen ?" He asked her in a monotone voice. She giggle. "Does something need to happen for me to see you ? Can't I just visit an old friend when I wish too ?" She asked with a sneaky smile. "No I guess not." There was still no emotions in his voice. Her sight on him soften. "You are thinking about something aren't you ? I know that sight and face expression better than anyone. Even your mother." She giggle at the last comment. "Don't speak about my mother. You don't have the right to. You never knew her and never will." Raven warned her bitterly. She bow her head at him as a way of apologizing. After all she should have remembered. He does not allow anyone to speak of his mother. He didn't even allow her to do so when they were still together and about to marry. He himself also spoke of her very seldom and visit her grave only once or twice a year. It was just too painful for him. Whenever she was mention or he saw her grave he had the images of her dying and screaming her love for him as she burned to ashes. He hated himself for not being able to help her. His trauma lasted for a very long time and one could even say that he fully recovered of it only within the last 50 years or so.

"It's ok. I forgive you." Still no emotion in his voice. "And now you are thinking about her." She walked up to him and touched his cheek. He looked up and their eyes met. "Please don't torture yourself I was not your fault. You already revenged her. I'm sure that she is happy where ever she is right now." She didn't dare to break their eye connection even for a second as she spoke. "I know but I could have helped her. I could have at least tried to save her. The worse that would have happened would be dying along her and my father. Though that would have been a blessing…" She didn't allow him to finish that. She kissed deeply to stop him from saying even a word more. In the first instance Raven was shocked but in the next one he returned the kiss with an equal amount of affection.

"Don't you ever dear to say that Zane. Do you hear me ? Never." She warned him when they broke the kiss. He looked at the ground for a second before looking back up and nod his head. Enchantress smile at him. "Now just calm down. I'll even allow you to poison yourself with that Whisky of yours. Just try not to think about that. Please." She said in a soft tone. Raven giggle and look at the unopened bottle of Scotch Whisky he still held in his hand. "I think you might be a better distraction than Whisky." He said and threw both the bottle and the glass out of the balcony. Just like Enchantress did during her first night visit she paid him. This time it was the witches turn to giggle. "You are a sneaky little devil do you know that ?" She asked him. "You know that in this case I can't refuse. I worry about you too much for my own good." She admit. "I know that darling and I will use that as much as I can." He said sneakily and kiss her once more before they moved to his bed.

* * *

Ok everyone that's it for now. I hope that you liked it. **HAVE A MAD DAY !** Stay tooned for more and See you all soon.

 **N.B Please don't ignore !**

 _ **Also I would like to get you all to vote. If you want me a write a lemon of what happened during the night of this chapter. Please leave a review saying yes. The deadline is the 16,10,2016. If I will get 5 or more reviews saying yes. I will write it.**_


	9. The Plan

Ok here is chapter 9 I hope that you will like it.

So in the end only one person voted which I thank you for. But that means no lemon guys. Alos sorry for not updating for such a long time but I had a few assignments to do for college.

* * *

 **The Plan**

The Next Morning.

Zane sat up on his bed, rubbed his eyes and then stretched. Then with a smile on his face he turn to his right where he knew Enchantress ley. As soon as he saw her laying under the covers. Images of the previous night appeared in his head. He smiled even more.

"You are smiling like a pervert or a pedophile." He heard. When he looked back down at Enchantress she was fully awake. "Good Morning darling." He greet her with a kiss. She returned it without hesitation. "Did you sleep well ?" He asked. "That was the best night of sleep I had in over 500 years." She admit. "By the way you have gotten better." She said honestly. "I read a few books here and there and of course as a man there was a few one night stands once in awhile in my life since we split up you know." He said without a hint of shame in his voice " Yes I do. Also remind me why did I dump you ? As I'm starting to regret that." She asked. Zane just giggle. " You just want to torture me by making me admit to my biggest mistake and failure once again don't you ?" He asked. "Maybe." She answer wearing a seductive smile. "Well in that case I advise you to stop or you will have to grant me another therapy session to keep my mind away from bad thoughts." He returned the smile. Enchantress giggle. "Well if that's the form of therapy then I can become your personal therapist for the rest of your internal life." She admit. "If not the fact that I know you all to well I would have thought that you are proposing." He said. "That's your role through." She state. "Oh I already did that once." He remind her even though he knew very well that she did. "Yes I remember that." She said this time a lot more quiet.

He looked at her with care and love in his eyes. "And once again I'm sorry for all the rest." He took her hand in his, brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "I told you already I forgive you." She said. "Yes but you still can't trust me." He looked down at the bed sheets to avoid her sight. "Zane would I have spend a night with you if I didn't trust you in one way or another ?" She asked him annoyed. "Knowing you the way I do. All of this could just be your crazy plan to get your revenge on me." He said. "Zane what the hell happened to you ? You were never like that. You were always careful about trusting people but you never judged and you always thought hard about the way you percept the things around. Where is that handsome, half demon, killer with a heart made of gold that I have fallen in love with all those centuries ago ?" She asked him. "As I once said Enchi. People change and so did I. That man is long gone. But don't worry it's not your fault. Maybe except my drink addiction. I started drinking after you left me and continued ever since." He explained. "I don't believe you. I know that the Zane I once knew is still somewhere in here." She place her hand on the left hand side of his chest Just where his heart was. "That might be right but what are you going to do about it ?" He finally looked up back at her. "I will bring him back even if it will take centuries." She said. "Only if I will let you." He said in response. "What do you mean by that ?" She asked confused. "Look Enchi I love you and I always will but I'm not sure will it work out between us again." He said in a monotone voice. "You say that after all those things that happened between us last night ?" She asked in disbelief. " Look it's not your fault it's mine. You forgive me but I still can't forgive myself for hurting you ok. And I'm afraid that it might happen again." He revealed. Enchantress giggle at that. "Well in that case I will be there to help you forgive yourself and if you will ever hurt me again. I'll just kill you on the spot. You know very well that I have that kind power." She smile at him. Zane looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Thank you." He said and kissed her. That on the other hand lead them to a repeat of the happenings of the passes night.

An Hour Later

Raven and Enchantress walked into the dining room holding hands. Everyone noticed it but no one dared to say a word. It was just safer that way. "Morning Birdy, morning Enchi." Harley started to use the nickname Black Raven uses to call Enchantress. The old witch seems to have no problems with that. "Goodmorning Harley. J." Raven bow his head at them while Enchantress juts murmur a quiet morning out to everyone. "Why are you so late ?" Boomerang asked glancing at his watch. He had stole it from one of the guards who tried to stop them from escaping jail. It was not a Rolex but Boomerang assumed that it could still be worth somewhere between 2000 and 3000 dollars "My castle my rules." Was all Boomerang got in an answer.

"Had fun last night ?" Joker asked motioning at their laced hands with his head. Raven looked down at their hands with a smile. "Indeed we did J." Raven answered. "But you are the only person I don't might asking that sort of questions." He quickly add. Joker just giggle in response and flatten his green hair back with both of his hands. "But anyway." Raven said as he took his usual seat at the top of the table. "My personal life is not a matter of discussion. At least not yet." He finished. "I actually want to share my plan with you." He pour himself a glass of Scotch Whisky and drank it in one go. "So you got one already ? You are pretty fast mate. Have to admit that to you." Boomerang said with his mouth full of his scrambled egg. By god was he going to miss all the great food that those two european chiefs working for Zane prepared. He had fallen in love with it from the very first bite and was sure that a long time will pass till he will get a chance to eat something even as half as good as their cooking.

"Were you raised in a barn ?" Deadshot send Boomerang a disgusted glare. "Were you never thought any manners by your parents ?" He asked. "Na not really. I hated my folks and they hated me." Boomerang said in his defence. "Well I saw homeless people with more gratitude and manners than you." Floyd got a bit annoyed now. Boomerang just shrug his shoulders and took a bite of his scone. Deadshot shook his head and sigh in defence. He decided there is no point arguing with an idiot. Aftreall he remembered someone once told him that he should treat idiots like disabled people. Just be nice, kind and helpful. It's not always their fault that they are like that after all. Harley's giggle disturbed and pulled him out of his thoughts. "You two are worse than little kids." She giggle once again. "I was just going to say that." Black Raven agreed with her. Once again Boomerang just shrug his shoulders while Deadshot properly apologized for his actions. Raven nod at them both and continued from the point he stopped.

"My plan is quite easy actually." Black Raven began and had another glass of Whisky. "I'll contact Katana as well as Captain Flag and ask them for help in getting rid of Waller. Just like all of you they have dealt with her before. The Captain especially. For all we know he might be even hiding something about her from us." He assumed. "And also they should be willing to help. Or at least Katana will. She still owns me a favor. And if the Captain will refuse I will use some of my connections and get him to beg to be able to work with us." He explained. "After that we just surprise her and finish her. Easy as it can be." He finally stated and thank Pascal for the miso soup that was just placed on the dining table before him. "Do you really think it will be that easy ?" Deadshot asked in disbelief. To him in sounded as it Black Raven didn't care at all about anything and that killing Waller case was just a game to amuse him. In other words he sounded like a rich bastard who he is and who is bored and wants to spend some time with the commoners. "Most things in my life are that easy or easier Floyd. I doubt this time it will be any different." Raven said as if he had no care on the world. "You don't know her. The bitch is like a fucking god or something. She knows everything about everyone and seems to be immortal or something." Deadshot got annoyed by Black Ravens attitude. "Floyd. I bet you that she has no info on me. I'm like the wind. I'm always around even when you think I'm not and no one tends to notice me. Most of the time." Raven said with a smile. Deadshot was about to burst but when he saw Joker shaking his head in a disagreement he took a deep breath instead and had a glass of cold milk. He then started to doubt Jokers words saying that Black Raven was not mentally crazy like him and Harley but just worse. To him it seemed that Black Raven might be far away for their level of crazy. But he was still crazy to some extent. And his plan just proved that.

* * *

Ok that's it for this chapter everyone. I hope that you liked it. Once again sorry for such a long break from updating. I hope to finish this fanfic by the end of this year. **HAVE A MAD DAY !** Stay tooned for more and see ya all soon !


	10. The Plan In Action

Ok everyone here is chapter 10. I hope that you will like it.

Also sorry for such a long wait. But my Christmas break is starting this upcoming Wednesday and I will have nearly 3 full weeks of free time to write. I hope to finish this story during this break.

* * *

The Plan In Action

Evening

"Ok freaks I have some good news. I just contacted Katana and Flag and they are both willing to help." Black Raven announced entering the living room. "Really ? How did you convince Flag to help us ? I expected his to still be Wallers dog ?" Deadshot asked. "I didn't have to. Apparently she fired him and got him kicked out of the army. He is so pissed at her that he automatically agreed to help us." Raven revealed. "Now that's a shock." Deadshot was surprised. "Whatever you say. I don't know what were their relations and don't want to know. As long as he is willing to help." Raven explained. "We are meeting them in my villa in Florida tomorrow at 6 am so go to bed early because if any of you will oversleep I will wake you up by throwing you into the lake." He said seriously and left the room.

The Next Day

Everyone awoke more or less around 4 am. They had to prepare breakfast themselves because Zane gave his chiefs the next 3 days off.

"I will surely miss all that food mate." Boomerang said as he made himself a bowl of cereal. "I know they Pascal and Andre are the best of the best after all. They are surely worth the money I pay them." Raven said. "And how much do ya pay them ?" Boomerang asked. " You don't want to know and I am not obligated in any way to tell you that." Raven placed his empty bowl in the dishwasher. "Finish up quickly and let's moving." He said and hed for the entrance door.

Outside

The rest of Task Force X along with Joker and Enchantress joined Balck Raven outside within the next 10 minutes. "You's won't need to take any weapons. Everything you might need has already been delivered to my villa." Black Raven said and throw a car key at Killer Croc. "I contacted one of my lock smiths and ordered him to make it. You can officially claim that Range Rover as your own." He explained. "Thanks." Croc growl in response. Raven nod his head at him. "We will ride in the same order as the last time. J and Harley in their own car, Alligator in the Range Rover and all the rest with me." He stated and entered his black Mercedes Benz. Enchantress, Deadshot and Boomerang did the same while the rest went to their own cars.

When everyone were in a car and had their engines on Black Raven open the portal.

Florida Black Raven's Villa

They parked their cars on front of the villa and got out of their cars. "America has no singed alliance with Japan. So to put it simply if the police will ask me to give you up I will have no other choice but to do so." Raven warned them befor before they entered the house. "And what makes you think that they won't want to arrest you as well ?" Boomerang asked. "For what ?" Raven asked confused. "I don't know for example helping S class criminals and sheltering them in your house ?" Boomerang respond annoyed. "Do you know how many connections I have in this country ? Or what have I done for it threw out the years ? I am treated like a national hero. They can't arrest me even if they want to. I'm protected by the law. But that can't be said about the rest of you." Balck Raven explained and they entered the house.

Inside Katana and Flag were already waiting for them. "Katana it's a pleasure to meet you again." Raven kissed her hand. "And you must be the famous Captain Flag I have heard so much about." The two of them shook hands. "I may still have that title but thanks to that bitch Waller I can't work as a soldier any more." Flag said through clenched teeth. "Don't worry my friend. By the end of today she will be gone and as a token of my gratitude I will contact some of my old friends and get you back onto your position." Raven assured him. "But firstly you have to tell us everything you know about that bitch as you called her." Raven demanded. "With pleasure." Flag smiled and they head to the living room to talk.

In the end there was not much Flag truly knew about Waller but they had no other choice but to work with what they had.

"Ok you will find everything that you might need and more in the basement. Go and take whatever you want." Raven told them. "What about you ? Don't you need any weapons bro ? I mean I know that you are immortal and all but still." Deadshot asked. "Oh I have my weapons right here." Black Raven unbuttoned his suit coat and pulled the two front parts to the sides. There right next to his suspenders tucked in his trousers were two guns. One black the other purple. Raven pulled them out. The word Hades was written on the black on and the word Verethragna was written on the purple on. "Except them I also have my katan in my car. But those two babies are always with me." Raven said. "Hades as if in the Greek god of the dead yeah ?" Asked Boomerang. "Yes the Greek god of the underworld and Verethragna is the Persian god of Victory." Ravne explained. "And now go. When you will return I will explain my plan in detail to you.

And so they all disappeared behind the door which lead to the stairs to the basement. Only Enchantress remained beside Raven. She needs no weapons. She has her magic.

"Are you worried Zane." She asked him as she lay her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his hand around her waist and asked. " Why should I Enchi. It's a job like any other I have done threw out my life." He kidded her head. "I don't know I have a bad feeling about it." Enchantress admit. Zane sigh. "Women and their intuicion. Darling the last time you had a bad feeling. And that was around 520 years ago. The worst thing that had happened was me catching a cold." Raven reminded her. "But this time it's different Zane." She lift her head of his shoulder and turned to look at him. "Darling I'm immortal nothing can happen to me. I promise you that I will be all right. And after all of this when J, Harley and their crazy friends are gone. We will return to Japan and live happily every after." Black Raven kissed her. "Can a witch and a demon even live happily ever after ?" She asked in a giggle. "With me as your husband I assure you that we can." He answer. "Are you proposing again ?" She asked suspicious. "May be it depends on your answer." He said. " And what do you think. I have never stopped loving you despite what you did to me. You were constantly on my mind. You are my one and only love Znae. And as I once said it would be a dream come true to become your wife." She said with a smile. "Well that's good because Tengu demons fall in love only once in their lifetime." He kissed her again. When they separated they once again stood side by side as they heard the rest of the squad coming back.

When they all have returned from the basement with all of the things they required. Boomerang with his killer sharp boomerangs, Croc with his fist wrapped in boxing tape and a brand new hoodie, Flag with a long range shot gun, as well a middle and short range ones wearing a military uniform and a bulletproof vest. Harley in her favorite combat uniform with a gun and her beloved Good Night baseball bat and of course Joker wearing a brand new purple tux with his favorite AK47 in hand. While Katan only got a new mask for herself.

"I have to say that dressed like that you actually look like the killers you all claim to be. Expect you Alligator you always look like a killer." Black Raven commented their looks. "But now to the plan. The faster that woman is dead the faster I'll be free of you lot." He said with what seemed like a true annoyance.

"So Katan, Flag you you will ride with Croc in his new car. The rest the same way as always. We will once again travel by the means of one of my magical portals. We will leave our cars at one of my estates in New York and get to the headquarters by foot. Under the protection of an invisibility spell which Enchi will cast. From what I was able to find out Waller should be in her office the entire day today. Sadly we won't be able to sneak into the building with the use of the invisibility spell. They have detectors for that." Raven seemed annoyed by that part.

"So they will know we are there as soon as we will enter. The plan is to take out as many people out as possible while still invisible before they will spray the colorful powder to be able to track us. When that happens we leg and Enchi will take the spell off. Then we have to fight our way up to that bitches office. By that time she will be expecting us but we are at the upper hand she since she has no idea who am I and what I am capable of. And believe me when I say that I am ready for everything. Military, Bombs, Poison everything. I can deal, detonate or live threw all of those things and more. So when we will get to her killing her will be just a matter of a short time that it will take us to take care of her welcome surprise. Is that clear ?" He asked them. They all nod. To be honest that plan sounded like child's play to them. Maybe even a bit too easy. Like something a beginner in the crime business would come up with but they all kept their mouths shut for their own benefit and safety.

Balck Raven smiled at that. "Then come on let's go. At the moment time is a matter of my sait piece. As my grandpa use to say." He motion at them with his right hand to get moving. And so they did.

* * *

Ok that's it for now. The next chapter should be out soon. I will try my best to have it done for St. Stephen's day.

Thank you all for reading. **HAVE A MAD DAY !** Stay tooned for more and see ya all soon !


	11. Complications

Ok here comes chapter 11. I hope that you will like it. Also sorry for the long wait !

* * *

Complications

They parked their cars at Black Ravens estate in New York and got out. They took whatever they needed with them and stood in a circle holding hands like Enchantress had asked them to. "Hey are you sure about this mate ? Like I mean I know that she is your lady and all and that you trust her. But I don't that bitch tried to kill me once she might as well try again for all I know." Boomerang asked Black Raven who was standing to Enchantress right side with Joker standing to his own right side. To Joker right was Harley of course and to her right was Deadshot. Boomerang was to his right and to Boomerangs was Crok. Right next to Croc was Flag and the one who closed the circle and held Enchantress's left hand was Katana.

"If she won't kill you then I will so shut the fuck up before I will actually pull Hades out and send a bullet right in between you eyes or should I say an eye and an empty eyes socket." Raven giggle at his own words. "Ky mate Jesus ya don't have to be so damn angry. I just asked ya a question." Boomerang apologized. "Well if you weren't such an idiot and wouldn't annoy me so much I wouldn't be angry." Raven explained. Boomerang was ready to fight back but Enchantress stopped him. "You two stop acting like kids and focus." She looked first at Boomerang and then at Zane. Boomerang nod his head in a way of apologizing.

"Ok don't let go of each other's hands when I will be chanting the spell. And also you will have nothing to worry about as we will be able to see each other while under the spell. Only other won't see us so we will have to be careful and not bump into someone or get hit by a car as only myself and Znae would live through something like that." She warned them. "Oh don't say that Enchi. J and Harley would most likely survive. Those two are tougher than they look believe me. They have cause or lived through a lot my accidents than I did and here they still are." Raven smiled at his clown friend. Enchantress just looked at him and wondered how can be so calm that he can even make jokes. "Let's begin." Those were the last words she had spoken in english. The rest of the words she spoke were of an unknown language. Even Black Raven didn't fully understand what she was saying. Granted she did try to teach him her mother language and he thought her Japanese in revenge . But he have always thought that her language was hard and since he was not able to read her homelands writing there was no way of using his photographic memory to help his lear it. When she was done they didn't feel in any way different and were still able to clearly see each other.

"Are you sure no one will be able to see us ? Cause like why did nothing happened the last time we saw you use magic there was a tornado behind you." Harley asked. "Yeah a wonder the same thing." Deadshot agreed with her. "Are you doubting my abilities ?" Enchantress asked annoyed. "I didn't say that I just think that this spell is not working." Deadshot explained. "In that case why won't you test it out and make sure of it for yourself ?" She asked. "Why should I do it Boomerang of you go." Deadshot ordered him. "Hey is anyone should go it should be the witch herself or Raven. I am not testing out anything." Boomerang protested. "And what makes you think that I should do it Captain One Eye ?" Black Raven asked annoyed. "She's your bitch not mine. You are the one who trusts her not me. So go on show your loyalty and love for her." Boomerang explained. Raven narrowed his eyes but no one saw that because of his shades. He took a few steps towards Boomerang until they were standing face to face. He then caught his throat and squeezed it hard. Boomerang start to choke. "Say one more bad thing about Enchantress and I will kill you with my bare hands you mother fucking scum bag." Black Raven roared at him. "Is that clear ?" He asked. Boomerang ever so slightly nod his head. Raven lighten his grip on his throat. "But since you are such a chicken I will do it and prove to you that Enchantress is not lying and that she really is the most powerful witch whom have ever walked this planet." He finally placed Boomerang back on the ground and lightly slapped his cheeks with his hand while smiling sneakily. After that he left the grounds of his property and went to the house next door.

He spread his coal black wings free and flew over the gate and all the way to the door. He did that to not cause any disruptions in the house. Especially since that particular neighbour of his had a feeling that Zane Carson might not be such a right man as everyone else on the street though he was. Raven just thank the god the old geezer didn't suspect that he might be a half demon or he would have to kill him. And he didn't want to do that because the old man was actually a really nice and honest guy. How worked really hard everyday. And unlike all the other millionaires he knew he was not greedy. And that was something that Rvane cherished in other people. He landed just at the base of the stairs and climbed them. He then lift his hat up flattened his hair back with his right hand and rang the doorbell. Surprisingly the old man himself opened them. Normally it was either his head butler Albert or his maid Emily. Sometimes even his wife Anastasia. So Black Raven was a bit shocked to see Robert Smith himself opening the door.

"What the ?" The old man was confused when he saw that no one stood outside his door. "What is going on ?" He asked himself and took a step outside to look around. "Albert did you also heard the doorbell ring or am I doing mental ?" The old man asked his butler who was standing near by. "Sir I am sure that the doorbell have ranged." The butler answered politely. "Well then why is there no on here for god's sake ? Am I blind or what ?" The old man asked annoyed. "Maybe it's another prank pulled by those lads we saw hanging around here lately Sir. Should I inform the police ?" The butler asked ready to go and make a phone call. "Na leave them be the next time they come I'll give them a lecture they won't ever forget." The old man said and closed the door. Raven had to try really hard to not start laughing at the whole scene. But when the door finally closed he giggled and flew back to the rest of the group. "So are you certain now that no one can see us ?" He asked everyone. They all nod except Harley who lift her hands up and said "Yatzy." In that case off we go. He said and head for the main gate everyone followed.

At The Headquarters

In the end Raven flew most of the way to headquarters just because he could. He offered to take Enchantress with him but she refused. No one except Black Raven knows that but she is really afraid of heights. Back in the day when her and Black Raven were still together he often got her revenge on her for various things by holding her princess style and flowing up into the sky. He wouldn't set her back down on the ground untill she wouldn't apologize or promise to do whatever he wanted. Those memories always made her smile. Who would have thought that such a powerful witch as her would be overpowered by a mere half demon.

As soon as they entered the building the alarms went off and the squad got to work. They started to take out any of the guards that were in the main hall one by one. "The powder will be sprayed in 10 seconds so unless you want to look as if a unicorn got sick on you I advise you to run outside." Raven shout. None of them did. They didn't give a shit about their clothes or hair. So they all stayed to take out even more troops. And as Black Raven said 10 seconds later they were all covered in a colorful powder. A minute later Enchantress took off the spell. "Rise your hands above your head and kneel !" One of the guards shouted. "Sorry mate but I already attended the morning mass I think I've prayed enough today." Boomerang first punched him in the face and then kicked him in the balls. The everyone else started to fight their way to Waller's office.

It took them over 20 minutes but finally here they were. They stood at the office of that bitch known as Amanda Waller. They all looked at one another and Deadshot opened the door with a kick. He then immediately lift his gun up ready to shoot others did the same with their weapons but surprisingly there was no one but Waller in the office. She sat on her chair behind her desk with her hands crossed over the chest. "Well hello scumbags." She greet them. "Hey to you too bitch but sorry to disappoint you you are going to die." Boomerang laughed. "Oh really ?" She asked amused and got up from her chair. "I recon that you will all turn into good little puppies and give up pretty soon." She giggled and walked to stand on front of her desk . "And what makes you so certain of that you bitch ?" Deadshot asked. Waller giggled again. "I have everything everyone on you cherish the most in my hands." She smiled evilly. "And what that might be cause I only care about money, bear and sex." Boomerang asked laughing. "Oh so you mean you don't care about your poor old mother. That Floyd and Harley don't care about their daughters. That Flag is not in love with . That Croc even though a monster does not care about his half brother and his family. That Katana doesn't care about her little son back in Japan and that Enchantress does not care about her own brother ? The only family she has ?" Waller asked with a lot of amusement in her voice. They all looked at her shocked. "What have you done to my little girl ?" Deadshot asked taking a step towards her. "Ah ah ah. One step closed and something terrible will be done to her." Waller warned him. "You bitch what did my ma ever did to you ? She's an innocent old woman. The only wrong she ever did in life was giving birth to me !" Boomerang shouted. "Oh I know that Boomerang and I won't harm her as long as you will give up." She smile at him. Boomerang drop his head down. "Ok guys lets not get carried away." Joker said. "First thing do you have any proof ?" He asked asked Waller. "And second thing since when does my Harls have a kid ?" He asked confused. "That is something you should ask her not me clown. But I'm guessing you will have a lot of time to do that in jail. If you will be good I might even let you two share a cell." Waller giggle at that. "And as for the proof here you go." Waller lifted a remont of her desk and pressed one of the buttons. On the screen behind her the images of all the people she had mentioned appeared. All doing different things.

Boomerangs mother was sitting in an armchair reading a book and drinking tea. Deadshot's daughter was in school. It was break time so she was sitting at a table chatting with her friends. A figure which contained Enchantress's brothers soul stood in a room full of lasers. was in the house she shared with Flag working in her laptop. Harleys and Joker's daughter. Even though Joker had no idea of her existence was playing with her cousins in her uncle's house and he and his wife were the ones who were taking care of her. Crocks brother was at work filling out some papers. While Katanas mother was taking care of her son somewhere back in Japan. "I have my best shooters on their tails."Waller said. "If you won't give up I will not hesitate and order them to shoot." She announced. They all looked at her with wide eyes until they heard someone clap behind them. It was Black Raven they turned to look at him. "Well I have to admit you are prepared but not enough. You seem to have forgotten about me. But then again you have no idea that I even exist so I guess I will forgive you." Raven said with a mocking smile. "Oh I have not forgotten about you Carson." It was her turn to smile now. "Great you know my name. Half of America dose. Did you Google it ? I bet you read in on Wikipedia." He went on with the mocking. "Actually no it's all in my files right here." he lifted up a black paper folder. That made Black Raven sacred a bit but he didn't show it. "I have to adit you are a hard person to find info on Mr Carson. Or should I rather call you Hiroshi Netterville ?" She asked. "Where do you know my real name from ?" Raven asked annoyed. "Oh that's not the only thing I know about you. I took me a while. Even longer then I thought it would but I did eventually learned everything I could about you." She smiled evilly. "I know that your parents died in a clan massacre when you when you were only 16. You were the only survivor. I know that you were in a relationship with the witch right here." She motioned with her head at Enchantress. "And I know that you left her to pretend to be engaged to the emperor's daughter just to gain everything you needed to take revenge on the ones who killed your family." She finished. "I also have a lot of boring stuff here but to be honest what fun is it to remind you that you own a grape soda company ?" She asked amused.

Waller was clever. She knew exactly what to reveal about him. She deliberately picked only the information that would hurt him. That would depress him and get him to start blaming himself. She only picked the information that he considered his biggest mistakes. And when she saw him drop his head down she was certain that she had won. And the fact that Black Raven ran out of the room a minute later just secured that certainty. "What the fuck mate ?" Boomerang asked as they looked after him. Waller laughed at that. She sigh when she was done and took her seat once again. "I will give you all an hour to think about my offer. You either give up and save your beloved ones or go on and they all die while you lot will rot in jail." She explained. "You can also tell Mr. Carson that this offer does not consider him. Sadly no matter how badly I would like arrest him. I can't he is someone very important not only for Japan but also America. If I would do as much as even attempt to arrest him the emperor of Japan would most likely start a war with America until we would release him. And that is something neither countries need. Also he had never caused to much trouble in America. A speed ticket is the only crime he can be blamed for." She explained. "And now go. Breath some fresh air to help you think. If you won't give me an answer in an hour my guards will finds you and your loved ones will be gone." She said and opened her laptop as if nothing had happened. They all looked at her with heathered but left the room nonetheless. After all Black Raven had some explaining to do.

* * *

Ok that's it for this chapter everyone I hope that you liked it. The next chapter should be out soon in a day or two I hope.

And like always **HAVE A MAD DAY !** Stay tooned for more and see you all soon !


	12. Black Raven's Story

Ok everyone here is chapter 12 and the full story of Black Raven's life ! I hope that you will like it !

* * *

Black Ravens Story

Just like Joker had claimed they found Black Raven on the roof. He was sitting with his back to the railing leaning on it. The approached without saying even a word. They just looked at him with a question in there eyes. Harley even sat down opposite to him and pulled Joker down to sit beside her. He not so willingly did so. "Zane I think that it's time you tell them." Joker placed a hand on his shoulder and Enchantress fall to her knees beside him. Raven nod his head and Joker took his hand away. Black Raven turned to look at Enchantress. She smiled at him and nod. He smiled back brought her hands to his lips kissed them and turn back to look at them. By then they understood that this might take a while and sat down.

"I guess that I should start with the fact that my real name really is Hiroshi Netterville just like that bitch said. I am the son of a human man called Jacob Netterville and a tengu demon woman Sakura Fujino. The only daughter of a powerful demon Lord. They met by chance in America and fall in love at first sight. My father loved my mother so much that he dropped and sacrificed everything he had at the time just to be with her and went with her to Japan. Even to my grandfather disapproval they still got married and a year later I was born. I had a normal and happy childhood according to the 16th century Japan standards and culture. Everyone treated me well and when my grandfather realized that I am more like my mother and the rest of her family than my human father. He was overjoyed and saw his possible successor in me. Especially because his two sons were considered fools to the family and had brought shame to our family name many times. Or that is at least what he claimed. So I grew up without a care to the world until that day." He paused there and sigh. Enchantress placed her hand on his shoulder. He turn to her with a smile and nod signing that he's ok. He sigh once more before continuing where he left off.

"I was 16 at the time. Along with my parents I was attending a family gathering at my mother's family grounds. The ones you all have been guests at." He explained. "I was a day like any other. Nice, sunny and warm it was spring after all coming close to summer and the sakura trees were blossoming more beautifully than ever before. No one would suspect that my mother's clan would be assassinated. They came out of nowhere and killed everyone by either cutting their throats or piercing their hearts. My mothers family tried to fight but they were greatly outnumbered and the bastard who was behind the assassination made sure that my clan's powers would be weakened. Especially our ability to regenerate and other immortality powers by poisoning their food with a potion extracted from a now extinct flower called the death angel. They were tiny purple flowers found in Japan and China centuries ago but they are considered extinct since the middle of the 18th century. They also happened to be the only thing that can weaken a tengu demon. Or even kill them if consumed in great amounts. The extraction and preparation of it potion was hard but the potion itself has no smell or taste just like water so my family had no idea that it was in their food.

When they attacked despite my disagreement I was brought to the basement along with the kids and other teens. My 2 stupid uncles and a loyal servant were to guard us but they failed. They were killed just like everyone else. When the attackers tried to kill us I was lucky enough to injure one of them and escaped the basement. Then without a thought about anyone else. Not even my mother or father I ran towards the waterfall. There is a hidden cave there that only the family head knows about. My grandfather had shown it to me on the day of my 16 birthday. At the time I had no idea that it meant that I had been chosen to be the next clan head. The next Tengu Demon Lord. I just thought that it's a fun place to hide when you want to avoid everyone when you have a bad day. So I ran there to hide. I came out about two hours later to see them set fire to the house that was filled with my dead family members. I was angry I started to shout and went into a rampage. They of course caught me and pierced my heart but thanks to my half human genes the death angel potion didn't work on me and didn't slow down my regeneration ability. Even though it's a lot slower than the one of a full tengu demon it was fast enough for me to live. But that was just more painful for me. I didn't lose my consciousness and I couldn't move either. All that I could do was watch how my family and our house burns into ashes. And that I cannot forgive myself." I tear rolled down his cheek.

"I should have stayed fought alongside my grandfather and the rest of my family. If I did maybe at least I would have died along side them with honour. And now I have to live with the fact that they were all killed because of me. I found out from the emperor himself that my family was assassinated because of the fact that my grandfather appointed me his successor. The other demon Lords didn't want a half breed to rule alongside their future full blood children so they decided that getting rid of my clan was the best thing they could do. As then I would not be able to bring more half breed impure demons onto this world." He was now crying. "Why oh why did you do this to me !" He shouted looking up at the sky. "I should just find another way to kill myself then that stupid flower and filly leave this world to be reunited with my family on the other side." He said and was immediately slapped across the face by Enchantress. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"Don't you even dare to say such things." She said through clenched teeth. She was definitely pissed. " I told you that so many times you fucking idiot. That was not your fault. If those people didn't want to meet you. Didn't want to see what a nice, gentle, loving and honest man you. No to mention that you have a heart of gold. It's their problem as I am sure if only they would have met you they would have loved you to become the next Lord after your grandfather." She said looking him in the eye before she caught him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Nearly everyone looked the other way except Harley who started to clap and said "Finally I thought that it would never happen." And Boomerang who whistled and smiled like a perv. "Don't you think that I will let go of you so early especially since I only got you back." She said when they separated. Black Raven just smiled and hugged her. "Thank you." He said and Enchantress once again just smile. Black Raven wiped the last tears from his eyes without taking off his glasses and turned back to the squad.

"After the clan massacre as they called it I was placed under the care of my father's family. His parents to be exact. They knew what I was and accepted that. They were wealthy people but really kind. They never made a so called show out of them. Which they also thought me to do and I try my hardest to not show that I may be better than others just because I have money. But there are times I fail." He giggle at himself. "When I was 20 years old I overheard that my grandfather wants to arrange a marriage for me so I left America for Japan saying that it's the high time I rebuilt my mother family house and settle there since it's only right as I was after all born in Japan. My grandfather was angry but my grandmother told me to leave him to her and wished me a safe journey and made me promise that I will come back. Even if only to attend their funerals. And so I did as I said. I used the family wealth to rebuilt my family house and later on to built the one that is there now. I had a few different businesses thought out my life and a few love affairs. But Enchi was my first real love." He turned to her with a smile and kissed her forehead.

"The minute our eyes met for the first time she had me. I was stuck in her trap and I am not sure myself how but somehow we started to court each other. Shockingly it took her a couple of months to find out that I'm a demon while I found out that she is a witch only a couple of weeks after we first met. After courting each other for nearly 5 years I finally decided to drop down on one knee and ask her that special question. She said yes of course after all who would reject a guy like me for god's sake I have everything. The looks, the power, the money and more." He start brag and Enchantress smacked him on the chest knowing that it was all just a joke. He giggle at that. "By god that was the the happiest day of my life." He want on. "But then 3 months before our wedding I was summoned to the palace by the emperor. He informed me that his daughter is madly in love with me and wishes to marry me and that since I am a Lord gaining my grandfather old title I indeed can marry her. I of course told him that I am already to be wed soon and despite the princess's affection for me I have to decline. But he went on. He knew that I was always after the revenge and that the fact that just one man had lost his life for causing my entire family's death was not enough of a revenge for me. So he offered me many things including the amnesty which he knew I badly wanted to be able to kill of of the bastards that killed my family. In exchange for just courting his daughter and pretending to be engaged for as long as possible. And I fall for it. I accepted his offer. I was fooled like a little kid. And when Enchantress found out about it she left without a word. All I knew was that I was lucky she didn't kill me then and there when she found out. And so for nearly 10 bloody years I pretended to be engaged to that little brat. But never once have I brought her to my bed. And when we had no choice but to share a futon with her or if she was too eager I always placed a sword in the middle between us. That meant that I am not to touch her and she is do to the same. It was a tradition for tengu demons and she had to follow it whether she wanted to or not as an unmarried couple was to stay pure till the day of the wedding. After 10 years had nearly passed I simply said t0 her father. 'I have kept my part of the deal. I can't stay with her any longer. People are starting to notice that I am not aging and that the princess and myself are growing more and more apart. I'm sorry to say that but she is a really spoiled little bitch. You can try to kill me for saying so if you want but you know that it's gonna be hard.' He just laughed and apologized for everything. I left as soon as I got everything I wanted without saying goodbye and tried looking for Enchi. But I had no luck so I concentrated fully on taking my revenge. And so I lived like that for centuries until just recently when I finally killed the last of the bastards that had something to do with the killing of my clan." He finished. By then Enchantress had laid her head on his shoulder and Joker had laid his own head on Harleys lap. They all seemed to have forgotten about their problem.

"Shoot how much time do we have left ?" Asked panicked Deadshot. "About 35 minutes." Boomerang checked his watch. "For fuck sake what are we to do now ? Cause I am not loosing my daughter." Deadshot stated. "I know Floyd I also don't want to loose my little Lucy. I don't even get to see her as often as I would like to." Harley had tears in her eyes. "Who the fuck is Lucy ?" Joker asked lifting himself up to sit. "Puddin she is our daughter. 5 years ago I had become pregnant. I had left for nearly a year. Don't' you remember ?" She asked him now crying. Joker flattened his green hair back with his hands. "I do recall something Harls but why didn't you tell me ?" He asked annoyed. "You said it yourself that you are not cut out to be a father. I was afraid you would make me get rid of it. Of her of our little girl." Harley buddier her head in his chest. "Oh Harls." He wrapped his arms around her. "I may be an evil, cruel psychopath with serious anger issues and to put it simply I rally and just strate fucked up on the head but never so much to kill my own flesh and blood." He said seriously. "You could have just told me. Knowing me I would have been pissed and I most likely would have tried to kill you but you know me Pooh at the end I would have calmed down. Apologize and fuck you till you last consciousness." He smiled at her in that psychopathic way only he could. "Really Puddin ?" She looked up at him. "You know me Harls." He just smiled and they kissed. "If we will live or escape jail I promise you that we will pick up our little princess from you stupid brother and take care of her ourselves. And we will be the best parents ever." He smiled at her again and once again they kissed. Everyone looked at them confused. "Normally I would say that they both need therapy but since Harley is a Psychiatrist I have no idea what to think." Black Raven thought to himself. "You took that right of my mouth dear." He heard Enchantresses voice in his head.

"Eh Ehm." Deadshot grunted. "I am really happy that you two are all lovey dovey again but could you please engage in the act of love making in hops of making Lucy an older sister some other time ?" Deadshot asked. "Normally you would be dead for saying such a thing but I know the situation so I will actually just this once listen to your advice." Joker stated. "Thank you and now does someone has any sort of a plan ?" Deadshot asked. "Sorry mate no is the best I can do." Boomerang respond. They were all out no one was able to think of anything. They just dropped her heads down in shame. "I say we just give up and try to escape prison one way or another. After all Joker and Harley did it plenty of times and would be willing to help a friend wouldn't yous ?" Flag proposed. "Not really." Joker stated coldly.

"But then what ? We just crash at Ravens place again ? That has no sense." Deadshot had lost all of hope. Then they heard Boomerang giggle. "Why are you laughing at a time like that you bastard." Deadshot asked annoyed. "It's just that I wished that those vampire like teeth of Ravens would actually be vemonus cause maybe then he could bite that bitches her off while injecting venom into her." Boomerang smiled at the thought. Hearing that Black Raven jumped up and hugged Boomerang saying "You are a genius mate." He then let go of him and said "Follow me." They did so without a question.

* * *

Ok that's it for now. I hope that you liked it also the next chapter will be out soon.

Like always. **HAVE A MAD DAY !** Stay tooned for more ! See you all soon !


	13. The End

Ok here is chapter 13 where Waller will finally be gone for good ! I hope that you will like it !

* * *

The End

Black Raven had lead them all out of the building and into a little ally across the street. "Why did you drag us here mate ?" Boomerang asked. "That bitch most likely had wiretapping all over that damn building and I don't want her to hear what I have to say. Enchi do you have a spell that you could use to ensure that ?" Black Raven turn to her. Enchantress just nod and mumbled something in that weird language she used before. A sort of an air bubble surrounded them all when she was done. "Thank you." Black Raven kissed her hands and turned back to the rest of the group. "So Boomerang just reminded me of something that I have forgotten about a very long time ago." He admitted. "I did ?" Boomerang asked confused. "You sure did you annoying mother fucker." Raven send him a toothy grin. "And now I have a totally new plan. But this time there is no chances that that bitch will survive. Especially when it comes to me." He smiled evilly. That smiled sacred them all even Joker. "Ok then go on." Deadshot asked even though he was really afraid of hearing what does the half demon has to say.

Half An Hour Later

Deadshot, Boomerang, Flag, Katana, Harley, Joker and Croc were all back at Waller's office. "Where is the witch and the demon. Not that his presence is required as I said I can't do anything to him despite the fact that I badly want to but I thought he might tag along. After all he apparently likes to bargain so I thought you might have begged him to help you ?" She asked looking at them all. "We did no such thing." Deadshot stated. "And my old friend or that demon as you called him and the witch. As you might already know from those papers on your desk were a thing back in the day. When they met by chance at my club all those weeks ago the chemistry between them developed again and Raven took her back to Japan with him saying that he is not giving her up when he only got her back." Joker explained. Waller sigh. "If that's the game he wants to play then he can be my guest. As long as he keeps the witch by his side and out of trouble even I can't touch her. Especially if he will marry her then she will be completely out of my reach. As his amnesty will also undergo her." She explained calmly. "But enough about that have you thought about my offer ?" She asked. "We did indeed." Deadshot nod his head. "But we want to negotiate a bit." He stated. Waller laugh at that. "You have lost anyway and still wish to negotiate ?" She asked amused. They only stare at her. "Ok then go on I might as well amuse myself a little. This might be fun." She smiled and crossed her hands across her chest.

Black Ravens Mansion In New York

Black Raven hissed in pain a bit as he dropped his head back down. "Can't you just do it the good old fashioned way ?" Enchantress asked handing him a syringe filled with a dark purple liquid that was the exact same shade of purple as his eyes. "And do I look like fucking Dracula to you ?" He asked and she giggle. "I'm no monster. I am a civilized, manned half human being." He said and hide the syringe away in the inner pocket of his suit coat. "I'll get the needle you can wait outside." He stood up and put his shades and hat back on. Enchantress just nod and accepted his hand to help her stand back up.

Waller's Office

"Ok so let me get that straight." Waller said. "You." She pointed at Deadshot with her right hand. "Want the rights to meet with your daughter once a month." Deadshot nod his head at that. "You." She pointed at Katana. "Want to fulfil your sentence if you will get one in Japan so that you could be close to your son." "That's correct." Katan baw her head at her. "You." Waller now pointed at Boomerang. "Want a huge pink unicorn plush and to get a stake for lunch once a week." "Exactly what you said." Boomerang smiled at her. "You Alligator want 2 hours of swimming in a clean pool a week." She now pointed at him and Croc nod his head with a grunt. "You Flag." She dropped her hand down and just look at him. " If you are to go to jail you want to marry first." "That's all I ask of you and I think that I deserve it after serving you for such a long time." Flag said confidently. "And you two." She turned to Joker and Harley. "Want to share a cell together along with the right to see your daughter once a month like Deadshot is that correct." The all nodded their heads.

She giggled. "I have to say that I really am amused. But I'll tell you that. "I will grant you all of your requests if you will all drop your weapons now baw to me as if I was the emperor of China or Japan." She burst out in a laugh. They all looked at her wide eyed. "You bitch who do you think you are some god ?" Asked annoyed Joker. "Maybe I am clown." She said while still laughing. "Well I personally cannot agree with that statement and just wait till tell the emperor of Japan that you dishonour his name. I am sute that he will be thrilled." Balck Raven appeared behind Waller out of nowhere. "Oh you decided to join the party after all . How nice." She turn to look at him. "Well maybe for me but certainly not for you." He said and nod at Crock who ran at Waller and caught her in place. "Unhand me now you filthy beast." She shouted.

While Croc held Waller Black Raven took the Syringe and needle out of his inner pocket and joined them together. "That will hurt. Like hell or worse but you deserve that." Raven said and stuck the needle deep in her neck. He then injected all of his venom into her. To the very last drop. Croc let go of Waller and she fall to the ground in unbelievable and unbearable pain. "H-how ?" Was all she asked looking at Black Raven with nothing to hatred in her eyes. Black Raven just smiled. "That was my plan from the very beginning you bitch." He giggled. "Did you seriously though that I am that much of an arrogant idiot ?" He asked. "You thought that you had me researched up but the truth was that I had you researched up first." He spat at her. "I know everything there is to know about you and more. About your childhood, your family I even know all of the names of any lovers and pest that you had even the ones you tried to hide." He smiled once again. "I had your staff bribed a long time ago." He informed her.

"Also did you really think that you found out everything about me ? That want you have in that folder is all ? Cause if you do you are so very wrong. You only found out what I wanted you to. What I allowed you to." He now crouched beside her. Now it was her turn to look at him with wide eyes. "You are not the top player here Waller I am remember that when you go to hell." He stood back up. "Oh but then again in about 2 minutes my venom will not only kill you but also destroy your soul so I guess that you won't even have the pleasure of meeting with my good old friend Lucifer." He sigh. "That's such a shame he is not half bad when you get to meet him in person. Especially when you drink with him." Black Raven now laughed.

That laugh scared them all. Even Joker. Its was a lot worse than that smile he gave them less than an hour back. And the fact that apparently Raven had that all planned and was most likely playing some mind them with them all for a while scared them even more. Ravn took a few deep breaths to calm down from his laughing fit before he turned back to the squad. Enchantress also joined them. She stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. "That was the most fun I had in decades." He said with yet another smile. "I have to admit it was so fun to play mind games with you all. Except you Harley, Joker." He looked at his long time friends. "You are right Birdy I had you all figured out a long time ago but I have to admit that it did take me longer than it would with others so you really are a great player indeed." Harley admit. "Thank you doctor." Black Raven baw at her in a form of a joke. "But I have to say Boomerang if you were only 5 minutes late with the venom comment I would just have let you all rot in jail after bursting out J and Harley." He said. "I knew that if I gave you enough of my toothy grins and get you to see my teeth you will eventually cope on that I indeed have venom. As after all you are smarter than you look and let others know." He explained. They all just looked at him shocked. "Oh come on did a cat ate all your tongues ?" He asked looking around. "Who or what the fuck are you ?" Deadshot asked not taking his eyes of Black Raven even for a second. Black Raven laughed at that before he smiled at them all. "That is something for me to know and for you all to find out." He laughed again. "But for my defence I will say that the story I told you is the truth thought it's only the glimpse of my life. Only a tiny part of it that makes up maybe around 1% of my entire life story. You can consider yourself lucky not many people get to know even that about me." He sated. No one said a word they all just looked at him still shocked. Only Joker and Harley looked at him in a normal way as they were the even luckier ones who knew a lot more about him. But of course they would never admit to it. They have promised that to him a long time ago.

"Well if no one has any more questions I will leave now. I wish you all farewell and good luck. Also if you will get into trouble don't hesitate to call me if you are willing to pay the price that is." He smiled exposing his teeth. Then as if nothing had happened he flippantly left the room. Enchantress followed right behind him. Joker and Harley were the next ones to leave. While the rest of them stood there for a couple more minutes before they left.

Some Time Later Black Ravens Estate Japan

Balck Raven and Enchantress were laying on the soft grass looking up at the night sky. The moon was full and the start flicked on the dark blue sky. Her head on his chest. " I have to admit dear you even fooled me for a second back there." Enchantress rolled to now face him. Black Raven giggled. "What can I say ?" Was all he gave her as an answer. "You got so much better." She prized him. "Maybe I did but to be honest I don't give a shit about it now. My mission of revenge is done now and I think that's it's high enough time for me to mature up. To stop using people and quiet the mind games. To make a few friends and… only if you want to." He stopped. He had no idea how to say it. "Only if I want to what Zane ? Go on say it." She demanded. "Only if you want to…. I.. I would like to….to start a family with you." He finally said it. Enchantress giggle at that which caused Zane to blush. "I would love to Zane." She pulled him in for a kiss.

The End

* * *

Well I bet that none of you guessed that to happen in the end now or did yous ? But still I hope that you liked it and are not disappointed at least not to much.

I want to thank each and every single one of you for reading this story and sticking with me eve when I was not updating for a while because of whatever reason. So Thank You All Very Very Much !

I hope to see you all soon in any possible fanfiction that I might write in the future. Once again thanks and like always **HAVE A MAD DAY !**


	14. Epilog

Ok here is a quick epilog. I hope that you will like it.

* * *

Epilog

Nearly 5 years have passed since Black Raven, Enchantress and Task Force X with the add on of The Joker killed Amanda Waller only for them all to find out that in the end they were all just a part of Black Ravens crazy and sick game. To find out that he was playing mind games with them and that he most likely could've just kill Waller of the first time they have met him. But instead of doing that he decided to play a game with them being his pawns just to entertain himself. He even admit to that the next time the got to see him. But now he was a totally different person and so are all the rest of them.

Black Raven thought only his closest friends calls him that everyone else refers to him simply as Zane or Mr. Carson in the case of his employees. He have kept his word and stopped using other people for his own intrigues and entertainment. He quit the crime business completely and focused on his legal occupations, his manga publishing company, animation studio and grape soda company. He also established an english anime dubbing studio in America and called it Black Magic. He is now happily married to Enchantress for the last 4 and a half years. They have a 3 year old son called called Anthony and also a daughter on the way as Enchantress in nearly 7 months pregnant. They are planning to call her Sakura. Thanks to Enchantress he quit drinking Scotch Whisky and now if he really badly needs stress relief he drinks his own grape soda. While Enchantress freed her own brother and convinced him to return to their own dimension and planet. It took her a long while to do it, nearly a year but she finally succeeded. She herself stopped dreaming about world domination and is very happy with what she has as in the past she would have never thought that she might find real love, marry and have children of her own and she knew well that Zane is far from perfect but so is she so they really did fit each other perfectly.

Joker and Harley did as Joker said. They got their daughter back and started to rise her on their own. She is also now an older sister as shortly after killing Waller Harley found out that she was pregnant and nearly eight months later she gave birth to a healthy baby boy. They called him Jack. Having children meant that they had to quit the crime business as well. But they didn't mind it all that much. The still have more than enough money since Joker still legally ows 4 different nightclubs and 5 casinos all around Gotham City. They also moved to a new house in a different area of town which is a lot more safe. Despite the fact that they do miss their crime days and still are and will be a bit wrong on the head. They are really happy with how their life came out to be and to think that this would have never happened if Deadshot, Boomerang and Croc wouldn't have knocked on their door that night they escaped prison.

Katana believe it or not is currently engaged to Boomerang. After him following her like a shadow for nearly 3 years she finally decided to give him a chance and it came out that he is not all that bad. But most importantly her son really likes him and accepts him as his stepfather. Just like the rest of the squad Katan and Boomerang quit the crime business. Boomerang changed so much under Katanas influence that he even tried to convince his bastard son to do the same as him and quit crime. But he refused thought Boomerang hopes that one day the boy will come to his senses and stop making the same mistakes he once did. Katana supports him in that thought and is happy that he was willing to change for her sake. They two of them and Katanas son live with her parents in Japan. Boomerang even found a job as a locksmith. His crime past experience in lock picking did come in handy and useful for one good thing in the end.

Deadshot after intenses fighting for his parental right in the court finally won the case and was granted custody of his daughter Zoe. At the moment they live in Florida in a big, two story, modern apartament. With his shooting skills Deadshot became a shooting instructor for cops in pay is decent but even if. He has quite an amount of savings. In the worst case scenario he would just do some order shooting jobs once again and earn a couple of millions which would last him another while. He insists that Zoe study hard as his biggest dream would be for her to became a doctor or a lawyer in the future.

Croc on the other hand is the only one who stayed in the crime business. They don't really hear much from him as he is constantly hiding. When asked why is his still doing this he said that it's the only thing he is good at. Both Black Raven and Joker even Deadshot once offered to help him in whatever way they can but he declined.

Flag thanks to Black Raven got his old seat in the military back. Even better he got promoted. Shortly after killing off Waller he married Dr. Moon. They have a set of twins. A boy called Ryan and a girl called Rebeca. They live a happy quiet life on the outskirts of New York in a nice family house.

Every year Raven and Enchantress invited Harley and Joker along with the rest of the squad to their estate in either Japan or Florida for at least two weeks during the always show up even Croc as now all of them were really good friends. Those really tape of friends whom will always have each others back no matter what.

* * *

Ok that is it everyone. Thank you all for reading. I hope that you liked the story over all. Once again thanks for reading. Like always **HAVE A MAD DAY** and hope to see you all soon !


End file.
